


Kinktober 2020

by djarinbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Beard Burn, Bearded Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Car Sex, Chubby bucky barnes, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Edging, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Hostage Situations, Lactation Kink, Mild Blood, More tags coming ;), Murder, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Quickies, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sergeant Barnes, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, authority kink, chapters can be dark, thigh riding, this is stated, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: A collection of one-shots or drabbles posted on my Tumblr for kinktober 2020.Enjoy <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 92
Kudos: 232





	1. october first - public sex

“I know a guy, you know. Tall, handsome, mysterious. Striking blue eyes that you just get lost in.” Sharon smiled as she lifted the small orange slice off the rim of her Cosmopolitan. You let out a sigh as you took a big gulp of your Bellini before setting the now empty glass on the counter.

“Sharon I already told you. Right now I hate men, and for the time being, I’m perfectly fine handling my own business with my own hands. And besides, only a bold guy with a huge cock gets to chain this.” You winked at her before signaling the bartender for another, stronger drink.

“One date. Please me y/n! He hasn’t dated anyone for more than three years.” _Maybe there’s a reason for that_ , you caught yourself mid thought with an eyeroll. “And if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out.”

You let out another sigh before grabbing the _Godfather_ off the bar, taking a sip. You were gonna need that.

“Alright then. Tell me about this handsome, mysterious man you know. Maybe he can be used for something…”

What had started out as a joke between you and Sharon, had now turned into a situation you would much rather had avoided. Yet here you were, sitting across from a man, who was so attractive you feared he’d sat down at the wrong table. Sharon had definitely underplayed the handsome part. The man across from you looked like a sculpture straight out of Musée d’Orsay.

Even though Sharon had offered it to be a double date, you’d much rather save them the time and the embarrassment, when it went south, which most of your dates these days did. And here you were, looking into the eyes of a handsome stranger, his dark grey trench coat unbuttoned to show off his button up underneath.

No doubt he had muscle; the buttons were millimeters away from snapping off. You felt underdressed in your simple dress, black stockings and light make-up.

But the thing was, you weren’t looking for someone to date. You weren’t looking for a one-night stand either, but you felt like you had to explore the in between. You owed yourself that much, after six months of no action whatsoever, other than the one you offered yourself.

 _James_ , was how he introduced himself. Just a word, his name, as he eyed you from the other side of the table. You watched as his tongue darted out from between his slightly parted lips, to wet his bottom one. His pearly white teeth pulling at the flesh just a mere millisecond later.

Mysterious indeed.

“Y/n.” He nodded, just a small tilt of his head, and you felt your boldness slowly seep from you. His gaze was so intense you barely knew where to place yourself, so you ended up simply lowering your gaze. Many seconds passed, it almost felt like an eternity, before a waiter approached your table and asked what the two of you wanted to drink.

James looked at you before ordering two glasses of white wine, the best one the restaurant had. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when the waiter left to get your drinks, and you lifted your eyes to meet his. He was still watching you, and you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“See something you like?” you regretted the words the second they left your lips. _God, why did you have to be so bold when you were unsure of the situation?!_ You felt the blush make its way up into your cheeks, taking a sip of the wine as soon as the waiter set the glass in front of you.

You caught James’ eyes over the rim of his wine glass as he downed it in one mouthful, tilting his head slightly as he swallowed the alcoholic beverage down. He licked his lips again, before setting the glass on the table and leaning over the table.

“You hungry, or do you wanna get out of here? Personally, I want take out.” He winked at you and you felt the boldness take over you again as you nodded.

You quickly pulled on your jacket and grabbed your purse, watching as James pulled out two twenties and threw them on the table. His hand landed on your lower back as he guided you out of the restaurant. The slightly chilly October evening air engulfed you both as he led you to his car, parked in a wide alley a few blocks away.

You both stopped beside his car, and you turned to look at him, biting your lip as he his lips curled into a crooked smile. You were almost sure that James wanted the same as you as you watched his eyes flick to your lips.

You threw your arms around his neck and smashed your lips against his in a wet, needy kiss, feeling him return it just as fast as it had happened. His hands gripped your waist tightly as his tongue forced your mouth open, his grip pulling your front against his.

You let out a whimper when you felt James’ hand grasp your ass, his hand cupping the flesh tightly, before he collected the hem of your dress in his other hand, lifting the material slightly before sliding his hand underneath it.

You felt his lips detach from yours as he looked around to scout for watchers. When he found none in sight, his fingers grazed your stomach before sliding underneath your stockings and into your underwear, feeling the wetness collecting within your panties.

Your breathing picked up as he pushed his fingers through your folds, collecting the wetness on his digits before retracting them, and maintaining eye contact with you as he slipped the fingers between his lips.

“God, you’re just as sweet as I thought…” his fingers left his mouth before he reconnected his lips with yours, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

He groaned against your lips as his hands fumbled with your stockings, ripping the fragile garment before pushing you against the side of his car, pushing your panties aside before plunging his damp fingers into you, emitting a wanton gasp from you.

He pulled back slightly and watched your face through lust filled eyes as his fingers pumped into you deeply, grazing over the spots you had a hard time reaching yourself. You opened your eyes slightly and looked him straight in the eyes, biting your lip as he pushed his thumb against your bundle of nerves, causing your mouth to fall open.

“Just like that, _fuck…”_ you whimpered as his fingers sped up inside you, causing more frequent moans to leave your lips. His tongue slid into your already open mouth, engulfing you in another heated kiss, your fingers tightening in his hair at the nape of his neck.

“Can I fuck you right here, hm?” he growled against your lips, lifting his head slightly to scout out people yet again. You nodded as his eyes landed back on your face, taking in your kiss-swollen lips and hooded eyes.

Your hands slid down to open pants, unbuttoning the button at the top before sliding the zipper down, your hand quickly making its way into his boxers to grasp his cock.

Your body almost shook with excitement as you felt the thickness of his length rest in your palm. Of course he was huge. _A guy can’t be that cocky and not have a big cock,_ you whimpered at your thoughts, or the feeling of his fingers leaving your heat, before you felt him lift one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist.

You watched as he brought his fingers to his lips, collected his spit on the tips before bringing it down and smearing it across the length of your cunt, “We good?” he breathed out, and you nodded, just wanting to feel him inside you.

The smirk made its way back on his face as he gripped his cock in his hand, nudging the head against your cunt before sliding in and stretching you open. Your head fell back against his car with a gasp as you felt the most delicious stretch, something you hadn’t felt for so many months.

His lips reconnected with yours as his hands tilted your hips slightly, his cock sliding deeper into you. You let out a wanton moan as his hips stilled against yours, his cock completely sheathed inside you. His lips kissed your cheek before biting your earlobe, making you shudder.

“Fuck you’re _so big_ ,” you whimpered out as he started thrusting, the feeling of being stretched by both his girth and length feeling more intense than you’d ever felt before. His hand slapped over your mouth as another moan left you a soft shushing sound meeting your ear.

“Quiet… Unless you want someone to hear you?” he teased, watching a group of people walk past the opening of the alley. He smirked before licking the shell of your ear, thrusting into you at a faster pace. He pulled back from your ear, catching your eyes with his as his hand left your mouth to find your bundle of nerves yet again, rubbing tight circles against the sensitive skin.

Your eyes fluttered as you felt the coil tighten in your stomach, both the fear of being caught and the excitement of the same making you even wetter. “Fuck I’m gonna cum,” you breathed out as his cock grazed something deep inside of you, your hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

His hips snapped against yours roughly, his car rocking behind you, making a perfect sync for you to get lost in. Your eyes rolled back as you felt an earthshattering orgasm overcome you, your lip trapped in between your teeth to silence yourself. Your muscles clenched around James’ cock so tightly he tipped over the edge along with you, groaning into your ear as he stilled, fully sheathed inside you.

A few seconds passed in silence, the only sound being a car passing on the street outside the alleyway. You let out a small giggle as James pulled back slightly, before connecting your lips with his. You felt his lips curl into a smile as he slowly pulled away from you, his cock slipping from your drenched folds before his fingers quickly pulled your panties back into place.

He dropped your leg, an arm wrapped around your waist to keep you standing on your wobbly legs. His hand grabbed yours, pulling you just an arm’s length away from the car before opening the passenger door for you.

“Get in. I’ll take you home.”


	2. october second - authority kink

__

_APRIL 1943_

_ALLIES STILL GAIN, BUT RESISTANCE GROWS_

War. Something that had blossomed under the surface like poison ivy for just short of a decade, had ultimately found its way around the world. You sighed as you laid down the newspaper in front of you, refining the curl resting lightly against your shoulder.

Your eyes traveled down the page to where an innocent perfume ad had made its way to the devastating frontpage. The soft lettering of the word _Romance_ made your heart sink just a little bit. If there was something in the world you truly wanted, it was romance in all its glory.

By now, you almost didn’t care what kind of romance you got, simply the idea of loving and be loved in a time like this made you hang on to that little speck of hope that still lingered. There was something comforting in that daydream, which you found yourself spellbound from.

You had no recollection of how long you had been resting your head on the palm of your hand, gazing out into nothingness, before a shriek filled your ears and you involuntarily cringed.

“Y/N!” Samantha exclaimed as she approached your desk with haste steps, her short heels clicking awfully against the polished concrete floors. “I just heard from one of the army officials that a new shipment of soldiers is coming overseas to aid us in the war!” she fluttered her lashes as her lips curled up into a Cheshire grin. “It even says so in the morning paper! Look!”

Her delicate hand, perfectly manicured red with a soft emerald band adorning her ring finger landed on the front of the page.

_President may send troops to aid allied countries._

You smiled softly at her and gave her a courteous nod, before reading the paragraph underneath her finger. Churchill was open to the idea of letting his troops aid Britain in their war against the Nazi’s, and you let out a small sigh. More men giving up their life for something as bland as war.

“They’ll most likely be here within the end of the week. I say we go to the bar the minute we know they’ve arrived! Who knows y/n, maybe there’s someone who will finally catch your eye and set you loose!” Samantha smirked and sent you a wink before turning on her heel, swaying her hips as she walked back to her desk.

And that’s how you ended up at Dolly’s on a Saturday evening, seated at the bar with no intention of actually talking with any of the people that had shown up. Samantha had left you as soon as the first man had seemed interested.

You’d been at the bar for over an hour, scouting out possible people to talk to, but coming up with none. It wasn’t until a new set of four men walked into the bar someone actually caught your attention. You watched as they sat down at one of the booths, looking around before two of them lit a cigarette.

You sucked in a breath as you watched them laugh and talk for a few short minutes, one of them yelling for some beer, before another one excused himself from the table. You watched him from underneath your lashes, keeping an eye on him as he walked around the bar before stopping right beside you.

“Sergeant James Barnes, at your service. Can I get you something?”

You smiled softly at him before turning your shoulders slightly, looking over the drinks menu. You sucked your lip in between your teeth before looking back into his striking blue eyes. You already knew you had no intention of drinking.

“I’ll try one of these new cola drinks they’ve launched. It sounds good, don’t you think _sergeant_?” James felt his cock twitch in his pants as his title rolled off your lips so sinfully, and he clenched his jaw to restrain himself. He knew he had to take his time with the ladies and loosen them up with his charm first and foremost.

“Sugary sweet, just like you darling.” He winked before leaning his elbow on the bar, ordering a double whiskey and a cola for you. He turned back to you with a warm smile. “So what brings you here…?”

“Y/N. My colleague Samantha thought it would deem appropriate to scout out the new troops before they take off for the front.” You grazed your fingers over the fabric of his jacket, the coarse felt feeling weirdly soft underneath your fingertips. “She’s out here to… be with men. I’ve just been dragged along.” You sighed, retracting your arm to grab the cola placed in front of you, taking a small sip of the sugary beverage.

“So you’re not looking for anything?” James grabbed the glass in front of him, bringing it to his lips before letting the alcohol slide into his mouth, watching you shake your head as he swallowed.

“I’m not looking for… that.” You knew James knew what you meant, so you let out the details. You bit your lip, swirling your finger around the rim of your glass. “I want romance. Butterflies in the stomach. Someone who loves me and doesn’t just want to bed me.” You let out a small laugh.

“Why is that funny?” James lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair that had escaped your updo behind your ear. You felt your heart pick up the pace as you watched his face as he did so, taking in the way his cheeks reddened. He quickly retracted his hand, smoothing his jacket slightly. “I’m sorry. That was very forward of me.”

“It’s alright…” you whisper with a small smile, feeling tingles run down from behind your ear to your neck. “I guess I just expect what men want nowadays…” you take another sip of your cola, feeling the blush creeping up into your cheeks.

“I’m not like that. At least I wouldn’t say so myself.” His hand slides over the back of your shoulders as he moved in closer. You look up at him with doe eyes, feeling your heart pick up the pace again when he leans in close to your ear. “I want to make it count, take you out, make you feel real good, darling. Make you feel loved like no one’s ever loved you before.”

“Sarge…” you whisper as your eyes flutter shut, the promise of what you so desperately want, igniting something deep inside you. And deep inside James, as well.

“God, I love it when you call me that darling…” His lips rest just over your ear, his eyes overlooking the crowd of dancing young soldiers and pretty ladies. His lips curl up into a smirk as he finds he’s found the most beautiful one, a breath halting in his throat as your hand bravely lands on his thigh, nails grazing over the fabric, testing the waters. “Say it again.”

“Sergeant…” it’s barely a whisper, but your words clearly register in his brain, shooting straight to his groin. His hand comes up to caress your cheek, his face moving down slightly before pressing a careful kiss at the corner of your mouth.

“As much as I want to bed you, I also want so much more with you darling…” His hand slides down your upper arm before landing on your covered thigh. “And I know we just met, but I feel this pull towards you… I want to love you, darling.” His eyes catch yours, yours slightly damp from the confession from the man beside you.

“How can I be so sure you’re not just going to leave me as soon as I give into you, Sergeant?” you ran your tongue over your bottom lip, fluttering your eyelashes at him. You boldly slid your hand just a few inches closer to his clothed crotch, your fingers flexing and unflexing on his thigh.

“I’ll be right here with you, darling…” his fingers trailed their way up to just between your breasts, applying just the slightest bit of pressure underneath your breasts, emitting a whimper from your lips. “Right here, in between these goddamn beautiful tits of yours.”

You caught his eyes with yours, watching how his pupils had dialed in the dim light of the bar. “My apartment isn’t too far…” you breathed against his lips before connecting his with yours, the heat spreading in your cheeks, into your heart.

The front door of your apartment slammed against the wall as you stumbled into your one and a half room apartment, James’ lips attached to yours. His hands were everywhere, on your ass, your breasts, tangled in your now messed up hair.

Your fingers were tangled in his hair, his jacket hastily unbuttoned before your pushed it off his shoulders. James’ fingers unbuttoned the buttons on your back, pulling the fabric off your shoulders, ripping your dress down before grasping your breasts in his hands.

You hastily unbuttoned his shirt, pulling off his shoulders before dropping it on your floor, his undershirt following shortly after. Your dress fell to the floor, James’ pants following shortly after as the two of you fell back against your bed, that held just enough space for the two of you.

James kissed his way down your neck, your chest, unbuttoning your bra on his way down to your stomach. His littered a few, hasty wet kisses around your belly button, pulling your underwear down while looking up into your eyes.

You sucked in a breath as you felt his fingers against you, teasing you slightly before he slid them inside you, the kisses on your stomach still igniting every nerve end in your body. You threw your head back with a moan, your fingers tangling into James’ hair, pulling on the strands.

“God, Sarge, please…” you whimpered out, feeling his lips traveling up your torso, his tongue circling your nipples. You watched him through hooded eyelids as he pushed his underwear down, his cock springing against his stomach before he slid the rest of the way up your body. He retracted his fingers, pushing his fingers into your mouth.

“Gonna love you so good, darling…” he whispered into your ear as he slid the head of his cock through your wet folds, pushing into you slightly before pulling back out, teasing you. “Say it again.”

“Fuck me, Sarge,” you breathed out, biting his earlobe as he plunged into you, whimpering as he filled you. “Fuck, god, yes!” you shut your eyes tightly as he thrusted into you slowly, delicately. His hips ground against yours, making sure secure your pleasure before him.

His thrusts were forceful, deep and intense, unlike anything you’d ever felt before. It was nothing like your first, which had been a shitty ordeal. His lips reconnected with yours, overflowing your senses as you felt your orgasm take over your nervous system, your thighs shaking around James’ hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sarge!” you whimpered out, your inner muscles clamping down on his cock, begging for him to spill himself inside of you. You felt him tense on top of you, his breathing picking up as he let out a trembling groan, groaning out your name as he came down from his high.

He swiftly pulled out of you, before rolling off you to lay beside you. You smiled with a small laugh, and he looked up at you with blissful eyes. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to your lips, letting out a deep breath before engulfing you in his arms, pulling you close.

The next four days that passed were pure bliss. James, Bucky, lived with you until he had to leave for Italy, and you spent every waken moment together, loving each other, having mind blowing sex and kissing until both your lips were swollen. Every hour he wasn’t obliged to have army training, the two of you were together.

When he finally had to leave, you were both on the verge of tears, hugging each other and kissing one another as if you had been together for years. You wiped the tears off his cheeks as he kissed you one last time before turning on his heel to board the train leaving in just a few minutes. He turned one last time to look at you, before giving you a soft smile.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Sarge.”

Weeks passed, and you were more than happy every time you received another letter from Bucky. His sweet, thoughtful, sometimes dirty messages making your heart thump harder in your chest.

One day, they stopped though. A month passed, and you got a new job as a secretary, just as a new man came into the office. Mr. Rogers, they called him. All you knew him by was the name you called him by in bed since the first day.

_Captain._


	3. october third - oral

“So, who are you going to pick?” Natasha took another sip of her beer before leaning into Bruce’s side. He kissed her temple, making her smile. You rolled your eyes at her and sighed deeply, not wanting to answer her imposing question.

“Nat…” You knew she was teasing you. You shared everything with each other, and you knew way too much about Nat and Bruce’s sex life to even be shocked that she had asked you such a thing. Natasha wasn’t scared of talking openly about sex and everything of that spectrum. You, on the other hand, preferred to keep quiet about your sex life, which was pretty much non-existent.

“Don’t be such a prude y/n. Tell us who you’d rather want to go down on you for the first time. Me or Bucky.” Thor smirked, leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, watching you intensely. “It isn’t that big of a deal, I’d be happy to do it for you.” He winked, and you felt the rage build inside you along with the embarrassment, all eyes one you except one pair.

Bucky scoffed, turning himself even further away from you, his eyes close to rolling out of his head. If he’d know this was how this game of truth or dare would turn out, he would have stayed at home. The only reason why he’d agree to come was because he knew you would be there.

He felt his heart clench in his chest at the way they teased you about your inexperience and your virginity. He hated that your mutual friends could be so insensitive about something he knew meant a lot to you. He watched you out of the corner of his eyes as you sniffled once, before wrapping your arms around yourself.

“It is to me.” you muttered out under your breath, looking up at Nat with eyes that most certainly could kill. She knew better than anyone how sensitive of a subject this was to you, and with Bucky in the room you felt even more embarrassed.

She knew how you felt about him. You’d told her everything, confided in her with all of your dreams and everything you longed for. And now she was using it against you.

“Just answer the question, y/n.” Nat said, looking around at the smirking faces around the room. “You chose truth yourself.” She looked at the blush littering on Bucky’s cheeks and on yours, a smile growing on her lips. She knew all about both you and Bucky’s crushes on each other, and she had deemed it appropriate to do something about it herself.

She’d waited on the perfect moment for more than a year, which had finally presented itself in the form of a game of truth or dare. She knew that it was probably overstepping your boundaries, but she also knew you would never act on your feelings by yourself. You just needed a push in the right direction.

You pushed yourself off the couch with a huff, tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. “I’m not answering your stupid question, Nat.” You stepped over the pillows and legs strewn across the floor, quickly making your way into the bathroom, slamming the door closed before finally giving into the embarrassment, wiping the tears that fell down your cheeks.

You heard a soft knock on the bathroom door, followed by a soft _doll?_ You felt your heart halt in your chest. Your eyes widened as you stepped closer to the door, leaning your ear against the wood. “I know you’re in there. Open up, alright?”

You sighed reluctantly before twisting the doorknob, opening the door slowly, letting Bucky into your personal space. You heard the door shut, but kept your eyes on the floor, watching as his feet shuffled to stand in front of you.

“Doll, I…” his hand came up to push a strand of hair behind your ear, lifting your chin with his thumb and forefinger to look you in the eyes. His thumb stroked your jaw softly, a small, unsure smile playing on his lips. “I’m sorry about what Nat said, it was inconsiderate of…”

You quickly lifted your finger, laying it on his lips, silencing him. “Bucky...” You sighed, looking down, preparing yourself for the letdown you knew was about to happen. There was no way a guy like Bucky could ever feel the same way about you that you did of him.

His hand came up and grabbed yours, twisting your hand to kiss the back of yours before giving you a small smile. “I like you, doll. I wanted you to pick me over Thor… But I know that Thor is tall, good looking and like… muscular. I was afraid and self-conscious.” You freed your hand from Bucky’s, grazing your finge­­rs against his reddening cheek.

“I wanted to pick you because I really wanted it to be you. I’ve just never… It’s just…” You blushed even more vividly than before. You felt Bucky’s hand draw circles on your back lovingly, making you feel a little better. You looked up at him, your nose bumping against his awkwardly, making you both laugh.

A few silent moments passed before Bucky tilted his head gently, pushing his lips against yours. You felt electricity igniting your every nerve ending, his tongue sliding gently against your lips. He pulled back slightly, his hands gently sliding under your skirt, fingers hooking in the band of your panties before pulling them down your legs.

“Get on the counter.” He breathed, walking you back gently, hands on your hips. You pushed yourself up on the counter, leaning back against the mirror slowly, watching Bucky’s every move. You watched as he slid down to his knees in front of you, panic suddenly spreading in your body.

“Bucky, I’ve… I never…” he laid a finger against his lips, shushing you gently before pushing your skirt up to your hips. You felt more than exposed underneath his stare, causing you to lift your hands to cover your face as you blushed again.

You gasped as his tongue flattened experimentally against your clit, a whole new sensation taking over you, making tingles spread everywhere within you. Your hands fell to grasp the edge of the counter, biting your lip harshly as his tongue swirled around your bundle of nerves, teasing you while his fingers grazed over the insides of your thighs.

His tongue licked wetly in between your folds, the muscle pushing into your core, making you shudder. Your mouth fell open as his fingers circled your entrance, pushing a digit into you slowly. You felt the tears threatening to spill from your eyes in pure pleasure.

His lips closed around your bundle of nerves, sucking on it gently before pushing another finger into your cunt, curling them slightly, scissoring you open. Your head fell back against the mirror with a thud, a guttural moan of his name spilling from your lips.

You looked down at Bucky, noticing him watching your every reaction to what his mouth did to you. You bit your lip as you pushed your hand through his hair, grasping the strands tightly in your fist, pulling slightly. He moaned against your pussy, flicking his tongue faster, applying more pressure on your bundle of nerves, pushing his fingers deeper inside you, making you see stars.

“Bucky!” you whimpered out as he pushed you over the edge, licking you, fingering your clenching muscles through your high, collecting every drop of you on his tongue. You held his gaze as you watched him retract his fingers from your cunt, pushing them into his mouth, licking them clean.

The blush in your cheeks and the heaving of your chest was unmistakable; you’d just had your first orgasm. Bucky smiled as he licked his lips, getting back on his feet before pulling you into a wet kiss, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

You whimpered into his mouth as he pushed his crotch against yours, butterflies spreading through your stomach. You both froze when a rapid set of knocks landed against the door, pulling you both out of your bubble.

“For fucks sake guys, could you fuck somewhere else!? Nat and Bruce only have one bathroom, and it isn’t exactly soundproof!” Sam complained through the door, making obvious gag sounds at the two of you. You looked at Bucky before you both broke out into a laugh, kissing each other again before Bucky helped you off the counter and into your panties, smoothing out your skirt. He pulled you into another kiss just before you were about to open the door.

“God that was hot.” He whispered against your lips, kissing you once, twice before his hand landed over yours on the doorknob. “This isn’t awkward for me doll. It shouldn’t be for you either.” You both opened the door before walking to the living room hand in hand, Bucky sitting down on the couch, pulling you down next to him, pulling your legs over his lap and putting his arm around your shoulders.

“So, what did we miss?”


	4. october fourth - breeding kink (dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: rape/non-con, breeding kink, stalking, yandere elements, mentions of porn, kinda slow burn.
> 
> A/N: okay i got a bit carried away with this one. this is a dark fic. 18+ proceed with caution. your media consumption is your own responsibility.

If there was one thing that turned Bucky on, it was pregnant women. He didn’t know what it is specifically, but there was something about the way their faces glowed, and their stomach swelled.

It had always been like that. Not that he was always turned on by pregnant women, but he had admired them for longer than he could remember. He remembered how his mother’s stomach swelled with his little sister, how it was hard, yet soft to his touch. How her feet kicked against his hand as he laid it on his mother’s stomach during the last trimester.

How the pregnant women at the supermarket cradled their stomachs as they admired the next thing they would add to their baskets. The way some of them adorably waddled like penguins during the last month of pregnancy, and the way you could still tell the woman had just had a child, even a few months after.

When he discovered pornography at the age of 13, he felt like he’d hit a goldmine. He could watch the videos for hours, admiring every little detail about the pregnant women getting fucked in so many ways for hours. What turned him on the most, though, was how they would come so quickly, so hard. He knew that the women had to be more than sensitive when pregnant.

Whereas those thin, playful girls who took huge cocks in their every hole could last for hours with no end, the pregnant women were easily pushed over the edge, in what appeared to be mind-blowing orgasms. Bucky didn’t understand why the guys in his year thought those skinny whores was the best of the best.

He never talked about what kind of porn he watched after Brock bullied him in the 9th grade, after he accidentally slipped out that he had seen the most sensual porn with a pregnant woman. To Brock, porn was anything but sensual.

He told Bucky how he liked to watch women who were tied up, gagging on whatever, bring punished in whatever way the master deemed appropriate. Apparently, it was amusing to watch women get big unidentified objects into whatever hole was available. It made Bucky shudder.

He did find it interesting how a female body could go through such a wild transformation though and turn back to normal. It made his interests peak and his cock hard. As he got older, it turned into an obsession for him.

He knew he wanted to get a girl pregnant. Watch her swell with his seed, carry his baby for nine months. He knew he wanted nothing more in the world than to make use of the sensitiveness that followed with the hormones, the breasts full of milk and the soft stomach straining against his hands.

God how he longed to reach out and caress a popped belly button, to feel a child kick against his stomach as he pounded into the woman carrying it. He knew he would do anything to make it a reality.

The first time he’d had sex with a girl, she’d begged him to wear a condom. He’d hesitantly agreed. He hated every second of it; the uncomfortable feeling of latex against the sensitive head of his cock, the tight ring choking his cock at the base.

He knew he had to restrain himself though. He knew the good girls these days were more than careful with their partners, and he just had to take his time to charm them warm. He knew that one of them, someday, would give into him and let him fill her womb with his seed. It just never happened like he wanted it to.

When he first saw you at the supermarket, he knew he had to have you. It had been way too long since he’d had anyone. He felt his heart as well as his cock swell as soon as you had let out a delightful little laugh, your hand coming up to brush your hair over your shoulder.

He walked just a little closer to you, leaning against one of the shelves stuffed with different kinds of chips. You were crouched down in front of a small child, holding out a pack of popcorn you had retrieved from one of the higher shelves, giving the little one a soft smile along with a “here you go, sweetheart.”

Bucky watched as the kid took off running, back to their mother. He felt his heart swell in his chest as you turn to face him, the soft smile still plastered on your face. He knew in that exact moment, that you felt the same way about kids that he did. And he knew, in that exact moment, that you would be the one to carry his children, no matter the cost.

You jumped slightly when you noticed Bucky smiling at you from a few feet away, not having noticed him before. You approached him, a smile coming back on your lips before you walked right past him, to where the employees had their back room. He felt his heart fall in his chest, before making a quick decision, turning on his heel and letting out a small “excuse me?”

You turned back to him, your hand on the swing door, ready to walk through. “yes? How may I help you?” your smile had already embedded itself into his brain. He was so fucked.

“I was wondering where you kept the wines? And if you had any good ones?” he stuttered out a makeshift lie, watching as you pursed your lips, thinking over his question. You smiled before walking back towards the shelves, motioning for him to follow you. You both stopped before the shelves filled with white, rosé and red, looking over the countless possibilities.

“Anything you can recommend?” He cleared his throat, watching you out of the corner of his eyes. He felt his heart pick up the pace as you bit your lips, turning towards him with a frown.

“I’m sorry, I don’t drink. I need to be healthy and… Sorry, that’s none of your business…” you blushed before looking down at your feet, your cheeks reddening slightly.

“No, it probably isn’t… Well, then I guess I wouldn’t have much success in asking you out for a glass of wine?” Bucky smiled down at you, watching as your head shot up, your eyes wide and doe-like. He felt his heart flutter in his chest, noticing how you had the smallest of rips in your bottom lip. He knew you had to bite them a lot.

“Oh, I… No, I guess not.” You let out a small laugh, your arm coming up to grab your opposite elbow, shielding yourself. He felt the disappointment bubble just under the surface before you spoke again. He muttered out a quiet _thank you for your time,_ before turning on his heel to leave. “But… I do like tea. And pastries?”

He turned back to you with a smile playing on his lips before nodding. “Alright. When are you off?” he looked at his watch. _3:49._

“At four. Unless Tony asks me to work overtime, _again_.” You sighed, before hoisting your phone out of your pocket, handing it to Bucky. “You can… add your number. Then I can reach out to you when I’m off.” You smiled softly as Bucky grabbed your phone, clicking on the home button before it opened, without a passcode. _Too damn easy._

“Alright. I’m Bucky, by the way.” He quickly typed his number into your phone before sending himself a text, so he had yours. You told him your name as he handed your phone back to you. “If you want, I can wait out front until you’re off? Then we can go to this place I know. They have some really good pastries.”

“Oh. Yeah! That sounds alright.” You giggled and blushed at his question. “It’s a date.” He watched as you turned around to walk back where you came from, turning once, twice, three times to look at him still standing there in the aisle, a smile playing on his lips as a plan formed inside his head.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but you mentioned you didn’t drink?” Bucky asked as he watched you swirl your spoon around your cup of earl grey, one teaspoon of sugar now blending in. He admired the soft tint of your cheek that appeared when he asked, letting him know it was something very personal to you.

“It’s just… I really want to be healthy, you know? For when I’m one day am going to bear children. I don’t want to ruin my body with unnecessary consumption of alcoholic beverages. So I’ve never had a drink in my life.” You softly grazed the spoon over the rim of your cup, letting the tea run off before you put it down.

“That’s smart. I admire you for that.” Bucky smiled as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips, blowing on it slightly before taking a sip. He watched as your eyes lit up in admiration, along with a rounding of your cheeks as you smiled. God, you were literally perfection. “How many do you want?”

“Two or three. I don’t want my child to be an only child, because I know how lonely it can get.” You sighed, biting the inside of your cheek. “How about you?”

“I guess I’ll know how many I want when my hands are full, and I can’t take anymore.” Bucky let out a heartful laugh, getting a small giggle from you in the process. “I want a big family. I have a lot of love to give.” He looked you directly in the eyes as he said the last sentence and noticed how you suddenly squirmed in your seat.

You nodded before blushing, maintaining eye contact as you licked your lips. “Just need to find the right partner.” Bucky felt his cock twitch in his pants as you spoke, countless images running through his head at that point. You sucked in a breath before biting your lower lip. Bucky expected a _you wanna get out of here?_ But instead he got a “I better get home…”

He felt his heart drop in his chest, feeling both the sadness and anger overcoming him. He smiled though, rising from his seat as you did from yours. You offered him your hand and he shook it, a courteous nod from him. “It was a pleasure, y/n. Maybe I’ll see more of you soon?”

You smiled with a small nod before collecting your things, leaving the small café. Bucky threw a few dollars on the table, following you out of the café, but keeping his distance. This was where his plan would go into motion. He pushed his hand into his deep coat pocket, feeling both pairs of wrapped up handcuffs laying securely in the fabric.

He followed you as you turned corners, watching as you smiled at strangers, handing over a few cents to a homeless man sitting on the sidewalk. _You are really something else_ , he thought. He hid behind a set of stairs as you walked up to an old apartment complex, pushing your way through the front door and disappearing into the building.

Bucky walked up the stairs to your complex warily, looking at the different buzzers and doorbells before squinting his eyes. He sighed when he found only letters of first names and full last names. He scurried down the stairs, making his way into the alley on the side.

He found the fire escape quickly and hoisted himself up, hoping he was on the right side of the building. He looked through the blinds of the first three floors, coming up with nothing. He let out a small laugh when he ended up in front of the fourth-floor window, slightly ajar, hearing a soft humming under the sound of a shower running.

He lifted the window open wider, sliding into the warmth of your apartment before sliding it closed. He looked around your personal space, kicking off his shoes before making his way to your bed. He lifted a pair of your stockings off the railing before bringing the garment to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of you.

He looked over his shoulder to where the bathroom door was barely open before walking up to the headboard. He unraveled the handcuffs from the silencing fabric, clasping the metal around the metal frame of your bed. He smiled before making his way closer to the bathroom door. He halted in his steps as he heard the shower turning off, the rings of your shower curtain being pulled back.

Your soft humming continued as he imagined you drying off your hair, drying your dreamy body. He shrugged off his coat and hung it over one of your chairs. He walked over silently to the big, brown armchair in the corner of your apartment before sitting down, crossing his legs.

He waited with anticipation for a few seconds until the bathroom door swung open, revealing your towel-clad body. You let out a yelp when you noticed him seated in your armchair, a smug smile adorning his face. You clutched the towel to your body, the fear blossoming in your stomach.

“Bucky? What on earth are you doing in here? How did you even get in here?!” you shuffled backwards as he rose from his seat, walking towards you with silent steps. You scrambled backwards to your wall, Bucky quickly pressing against you, trapping you against the wall.

“I want to clarify a few things, doll…” His hand came up to grasp your throat while his other hand fumbled with where your towel was tied around your breasts. The towel fell in a pool around your feet and you shut your eyes, feeling both exposed and humiliated. Your arms hang limply down your side. You were too shocked to fight him.

“First off… God damn baby…” Bucky leaned in and breathed in your ear, making you whimper as he tightened his hold on your throat. He leaned back slightly, looking up and down your body with hungry eyes. He admired the way your nipples hardened into tight buds from the slightly cool air and how the goosebumps rose on your skin.

“Second…” The fingers on the hand that wasn’t clutching your throat found its way in between your legs, swiping through your folds before pushing in slowly, one knuckle, then deeper, until his pointer finger was buried within your tight heat. He watched as you turned your head away from him, tears wetting your eyes.

He tightened the hold on your throat. “Eyes on me.” He growled out, inserting another finger into you. You whimpered out as his fingertips played with your cervix, your eyes reluctantly looking back into his blackened eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you. You want that, hmm?” He felt how you slicked up on his digits. “Gonna fill you with my cum. Watch how you swell with my seed.” Bucky moaned as he imagined you with a baby bump. _His baby._ “We want the same thing, doll.”

A whimpered _no_ left your lips, and Bucky saw red. He tightened his hold on your throat as he yanked you forward, forcefully throwing you on the bed. He let go of your throat shortly, clasping both your wrists within the handcuffs. You whimpered as you strained against the handcuffs, fear overtaking your body even more.

Bucky watched you as he undressed himself, watched as you squirmed on your bed, the handcuffs clinking against the metal of your headboard. When he stood naked in front of you, his cock full of desire and his balls full of cum, you started to panic. He could tell from the way you started thrashing about.

He looked around your apartment as you started screaming. He grabbed the stockings he had previously inhaled the scent of; pushing the garment into your open mouth, muffling your screams. Your legs kicked about, hitting him in his stomach.

“Shouldn’t have done that, baby doll.” His strong hands gripped behind your knees harshly, pushing your knees to your shoulders. The tears streamed down your cheeks so prettily, he noticed as he sat between your legs on his knees.

He looked down at your cunt, his cock twitching painfully. He needed you desperately. Just like you needed him to fill you with his cum, needed him to bury a child deep within you. He kept his hands locked behind your knees in a painful, tight grip as he spit on your pussy, making sure everything wasn’t too dry for him.

He shifted on his knees, leaning over your body, looking up at your face, hearing your whimpers through the stocking. “You want me to fuck you, huh?” You whimpered, mumbled, looking up at Bucky with wide eyes. “You want me to fuck you hard?” He smirked, hearing your whimpers again. “You want me to knock you up?”

He angled his hips slightly, thrusting forward, his cock sliding through your wet folds. His hands wrapped around your knees, spreading your legs and pulling your legs on each of his shoulders, entering you in one swift thrust.

He watched as you shut your eyes tightly, tears streaming steadily down your cheeks. It was so beautiful. He groaned as he slammed his hips against yours, burying himself to the hilt. You strained against the handcuffs, twisting your body violently. Bucky’s grip tightened on you, his hips retracting before slamming into you again, hitting your cervix.

You screamed, throat strained, body tired. “We could’ve done this the sensual way,” he told you through gritted teeth, his hips slamming against your ass in a steady rhythm. “You could’ve gotten pure vanilla,” he groaned out, your walls tightening against his cock. “But instead you decided to act like a brat!” His hand briefly left your knee to slap your breast.

“Gonna have to show you how to behave.” He pushed your knees to your chest again, folding you in half, leaning over you. He kissed your wet cheeks despite your attempt to turn away from him. His hips ground against you, his cock burying itself deeply inside of you. “Gonna fuck you full of my babies.”

Your eyes rolled back in your head, orgasm overcoming you as your body started shaking violently. You breathed out harshly, your face red but _so beautiful._ Bucky felt his balls tighten uncomfortably. He pushed into you faster, harder, before he finally let out a yelp as his hot cum spurted into you, his scrotum convulsing more violently than he’d ever felt before.

He caressed your cheek as you kept crying, sobs racking through your tired, worn out body. Bucky slipped from you, pulling back, helping your legs laying comfortably against your bed. “You gonna be a good girl for me?” he asked, his hand stroking over your hair. You nodded, sniffing. He reached down and pulled the stocking from your mouth, watching as you coughed.

“Please Bucky.” You whimpered, looking up at your restrained hands. Bucky knew you would be good for him. He knew he had a good chance of succeeding this time.

When you’d handed over your phone, he’d bugged it. While he waited in his car, he checked your Flo app calendar. It was perfect timing. You were at the peak of your ovulation cycle. He had no time to waste. You just needed a push in the right direction.

Bucky hoped this was it.


	5. october fifth - daddy kink

“You need a hand, Buck?” You smiled at him, stroking the shaft of his erected cock. He watched you as you knelt before him, your hand moving at a quick pace, before you parted your lips, taking the head of his cock into your mouth. Your hand kept moving as you sucked eagerly, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Fuck baby that feels so good.” He groaned as his hand found the back of your head, helping the movements of your mouth to take him further into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, your tongue playing with the sensitive underside. When he pulled back slightly, you hollowed your cheeks, lips coming off his cock with a pop.

His left hand slid down your neck to your shoulders, sliding off the satin robe you wore, hands traveling to your breasts. He bit his lip as he looked you over, your breasts covered by the flimsy sheer embroidered fabric of your bra. He groaned before pinching your nipples through the fabric. You let out a small moan, his right hand coming up to grip your jaw.

“Such a good girl for me.” he spoke through gritted teeth before prodding his thumb into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his finger, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. He yanked his thumb from your mouth with a smirk, before grabbing your jaw roughly.

“You like it when I fuck your face, huh baby?” His fingers squeezed your cheeks together, the insides of your cheeks almost touching through your open mouth. He let go slowly, pushing you slightly before giving your cheek a small slap.

“Yeah, please give it to me daddy,” you stuck out your tongue with a fully open mouth, closing your eyes. You waited for a few seconds, reopening your eyes when Bucky didn’t move. You tilted your head as you furrowed your brows questioningly.

“Buck?” his eyes were wide, looking at you like you had two heads. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

It finally dawned on you that you had slipped the daddy word in the heat of the moment. You felt your cheeks get warmer as Bucky kept staring at you. “Buck I’m…” he cut you off by holding out his hand, his cock twitching in front of your mouth.

“Say it again.” His face was flushed, pupils blown wide. You had ignited something within him with that one word, something he didn’t know could be ignited. He looked down at you when you licked your lips and fluttered your eyelashes at him, before letting the word roll off your lips again.

“ _Daddy…”_ you crawled closer to him on your knees, gripping the back of his thighs, just under his ass where you knew he was sensitive. You squeezed slightly before leaning in, flattening your tongue against his tensed balls, swirling it around slightly.

Bucky grabbed ahold of his cock, tugging it slightly to the side as he watched you, a shuddering breath leaving his lips. “Again.” He tugged on his cock as he watched you, feeling your hands leave the back of his thighs before you intertwined them behind your back. You leaned back on your heels, looking up at him with doe eyes.

“ _Fuck my throat, daddy._ ”

He snapped then. “Tongue out.” He barked at you, both hands grabbing the back of your head, fingers intertwining in your hair. He slid his cock in between your parted lips again, just as you pushed your tongue past your lips, opening your throat and letting him in further.

Your nose hit his pelvis, his patch of dark hair tickling your nose as his balls slapped against your chin. “Such a good slut for your daddy.” He groaned out as he started thrusting, emitting gargling noises from you as you tried your best to breathe.

It was rougher than you’d ever given him a blowjob before, but the wet, growing patch in your panties let you know that your body liked it. The stretch of your throat was intense, but you liked it, nonetheless. You heard him groan, making you look up at him, admiring the way his lip was caught in between his teeth, his eyes shut tightly.

His head fell forward, his eyes opening slightly to look down at you. You felt courageous as you offered him a wink, just as you had his cock completely buried in your mouth. He let out a yelp as he came right there on the spot, releasing his cum deep down your throat.

You tasted the remains of his cum as he pulled his cock from your mouth. He fell to his knees before you, and you offered him a tired smile. He kissed your swollen lips.

“Thank you daddy.” 


	6. october sixth - car sex (dark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: non-con, semi-public car sex, vaginal sex, blood

There was something calming about watching the trees pass by. Your stomach was full of burger and fries, Bucky’s warm hand resting on your thigh. You sighed contently as you laid your forehead against the window of the passenger door.

It was your fourth date with Bucky, and it’d gone better than you had expected. You’d reluctantly agreed to go out with him one last time, since he’d made a move on you, which you weren’t ready for.

It had only been a few months since you’d broken up with your boyfriend, and even though Bucky had made many, not so subtle moves on you since before you got together with your ex, he still wasn’t ready to give up. After the fifth time of him bringing you a small bouquet of flowers, you finally agreed.

And here you were, sitting in the front seat of his car after another successful date. He’d promised to take you to a secluded place where you could watch the sunset together, away from the noises of the city. Just you, Bucky and the nature surrounding you.

He pulled down a dirt road, driving just a few miles. A smile broke out on your face when Bucky pulled the car up the looking point. There was nothing but water for as far the eye could see, only a simple patch of land adorning the horizon.

The sun was setting gorgeously on the horizon and you quickly jumped out of the car, meeting Bucky in front of it. You both pushed yourselves onto the hood, sharing a few laughs and looks as you settled back against the windshield.

The wind pushed past the two of you silently, the warm summer night’s air making you shudder. Bucky noticed your shoulders pulling up slightly, making him scoot just a tad closer to you before wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

You leaned into his side gratefully, letting out a sigh as you felt the warmth spread in your cheeks. Bucky pointed to somewhere in the horizon, bringing an old boat to your attention. You smiled as you looked up at him, watching as his lips moved, not really hearing what he was talking about.

He was magical. Strong jaw, amazing eyes, plump, pink lips. He looked down at you and noticed you staring. A smirk made its way to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick the bottom one. You fell back against the windshield slightly, Bucky slowly leaning over you, testing the waters. His hand came up to push a few strands of hair behind your ear.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, alright?” his voice was barely a whisper, but you heard him anyways. You nodded, just once, and soon after you felt Bucky’s hand grasp your neck softly as his lips slid against your own. You felt his other hand coming up to grasp your waist.

He was hovering over you, caging you in underneath him as his tongue made its way into your mouth, exploring you, tasting you. Your hands came up to lay against his chest, pushing back slightly. You tried saying his name, but he silenced you with another kiss, making you clench your fists in his shirt. Then you pushed.

“What the fuck?” He slid down the hood to his feet on the ground, towering over you. You quivered underneath his stance, feeling small. “Why are you like this? I’m just kissing you?”

You whimpered slightly, tears forming in your eyes. “I’ve already told you I’m not ready. I was just testing the waters.” You wiped your tear with the palm of your hand, straightening your back a bit. “I just need more time to prepare myself.”

Something changed in the way Bucky looked at you then. His eyes grew feral, nostrils flaring. You yelped when he grabbed your ankles, pulling you off the hood. He turned your back to his front, popping the button of your jeans before bending you over harshly, his hand coming up, intertwining in your hair.

“Can’t fucking wait for you to ‘prepare yourself’.” Your cheekbone slammed against the hood of the car painfully, tears springing from your eyes. You let out a sob as Bucky held your head in a tight grip, the other pulling your pants down roughly, your panties following soon after. “You need me, and you need me now.”

You sobbed out your oppositions to deaf ears. You heard him as he spat in his hand, groaning out, before the warm head of his cock swiped in between your folds. Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip, drawing blood as he pushed in, stretching you.

The pain was awful. It felt like a knife was pushed into you, tearing you apart. Losing your virginity didn’t even hurt as much as what was currently unraveling through your body. You screamed out as he kept pushing in, forcing himself deeper.

You shrieked when he bottomed out into your cunt, filling you to the brim. Tears welled up in your eyes. It had been far too long since you’d slept with someone, your pussy wasn’t ready for any intrusion. You winced when he pulled out, letting the head of his cock rest inside you before slamming back into you forcefully, hitting your cervix in the process.

You heard him spit again, felt the saliva glide down between your cheeks, over your ass, before finally pooling around where is cock was pushed into you. You yelped as he started thrusting, the saliva working as makeshift lube, making his thrusts a tiny bit more bearable.

His hand collected your wrists on your back, holding them in place as his other hand grabbed your hair, forcing your head back. You gasped for air between his harsh, quick thrusts, crying out as he brought you to the edge embarrassingly fast.

“Yeah, that’s it… You just needed a push in the right direction…” he groaned behind you, pushing your head back against the hood of the car, your hair falling over your face. You fell against it completely limp, your legs giving in under the weight of your tired body. His hand that’d held your hair found your clit between your legs, swirling the tips of his fingers quickly.

Your mouth fell open as your body involuntarily came around his cock, your breath hitching in your throat. His hips stilled against your ass as you heard him groan, yelp, whine as he emptied his load inside you. His hand came up, removing the hair from your face, stroking your cheek.

“It’s gonna be alright now.” He whispered in your ear before kissing your cheek. You winced as he pulled out, his cum leaking out of you, making its way down the inside of your thighs. You heard Bucky curse behind you, but you were too worn out to react.

It hurt when he cleaned you up, the paper towels itching against your skin. He pulled your panties and pants back up, helping you stand, turning you. You gasped when you noticed the bloody paper towels littering around your feet.

He watched as your face went pale, your mouth dropping open. He finished re-dressing you before pressing his lips to yours in a lingering kiss.

“Don’t worry baby. It’s not that bad.”


	7. october seventh - thigh riding (head canon)

  * Bucky loves it when you ride his thigh, no matter how you do it, whether it’s your front against his or with your back to him



  * sometimes he would make you ride his thigh with your panties on, sometimes without
  * his lips would always find a sensitive spot, where he would suck, nibble and tease you
  * if you had your front to him, it would be just off center on your throat, shifting between both sides of your larynx
  * if you had your back to him, he would attach his lips just under your ear, sucking on the sensitive flesh as you ground your hips against his thigh
  * he would coax you with sweet nothings on your ear, sometimes biting your earlobe as he called you those names that had you weak in the knees
  * _**“feels good, yeah baby?”**_
  * you would whimper out as his hands squeezed your hips, grinding your movements further, dragging your wetness over the rough material of his pants
  * _**“just like that, you feel that?”**_
  * you would nod with a wanton moan, loving how the words stirred arousal within you, making you lightheaded
  * _**“god i love watching you like this; you’re so fucking sexy.”**_
  * if you were with your front against his, he would probably give you a firm slap on your ass, because he was so worked up from hearing your moans
  * sometimes you would straddle his thighs as he worked from home, kissing his neck and taking up the view until he gave in and let you cum against him
  * or when you would tease him from afar when you wanted him to fuck you, making him come to you and make you grind against his thigh until you came, not giving you what you wanted because you were acting like a brat



  * if you had to choose your favorite pair of Bucky’s pants, it would be his denim jeans
  * there was just something so delicious about the rough material against your pussy, with or without your panties acting like a barrier between
  * it always made heat rise in your cheeks when the wet patch appeared on the dark material, it even turned you on even more



  * or when he had his fitted dressing pants on
  * the two of you had snuck off at a party once just after getting together, kissing each other like horny teenagers as you made your way to a bathroom somewhere
  * Bucky was, for once, hesitant when you grabbed his cock through his pants, only giving in when you promised you only needed a quick release
  * he pulled his pants down to his knees, opening your dress at the slit before pushing a thick thigh in between your already quivering legs
  * _**“need to give a good impression, doll… can’t have people going around, smelling what’s mine.”**_
  * the first touch of his thigh had you letting out a high-pitched moan
  * you had no idea you would be that sensitive, seeing you’d had sex in the shower while getting ready for the party
  * there was just something about Bucky in a suit that turned you on so unimaginably much that you had to have a release somehow
  * and that’s how you ended up pushed against a wall in a bathroom with his thick thigh now grinding harshly against your dripping sex
  * it took you a very short time to fall over the edge, whimpering as you came against his thigh
  * you dropped to your knees, pulling his pants down with you before taking his cock into your mouth
  * watching you getting off on his thigh, with the possibility of someone finding you in the act, had turned Bucky on so much he released into your mouth soon after you’d started sucking
  * he watched as you cleaned him up and redressed him, before waltzing over to the huge hung mirror to touch up your makeup like nothing had happened
  * you winked at him through the mirror as he watched you touch up your lipstick, and that was when Bucky knew you were his ride or die




	8. october eight - size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all gonna need a dentist after this...

There was something about you the first time he saw you. Maybe it was the way your eyes glinted in the Christmas lights strung around the bar, or the way your warm laughter spread to even the coldest hearts. Or maybe it was how you looked so small.

You weren’t that different from the women who usually caught his eye. Beautiful, witty and… yeah. Beautiful. He watched how you laughed with your friends, the soft crinkles around your eyes, your lips retreating to bare your teeth.

“Stop ogling and ask her out.” Sam took a sip of his beer, nodding towards where you sat. Bucky’s head snapped towards Sam, finally taking his eyes off you. “You’ve been undressing her with your eyes for the past 10 minutes man. Get it together.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Bucky gritted his teeth, sending Sam a warning glare. Sam huffed with a roll of his eyes, taking another sip from his beer. Bucky mirrored his actions before looking back over his shoulder, freezing when his eyes caught yours. Your hand moved up to brush a few hairs out of your face before your lips curled up into a smile.

Bucky felt his heart thump harder against his chest as you fluttered your lashes at him, bringing the straw resting in your drink to your lips. He turned on his stool, feeling his cheeks heat up undeniably, the warmth almost unbearable.

Now he regretted wearing his damn trusted sweater. But it was the one he felt most comfortable in, it was the one sweater he owned that was tight around his arms and loose around his waist. It hid what he was most insecure about; his stomach.

“Oh, oh… Here she comes Buck.” Sam took the last swig of his beer before getting up, leaving for the bar. Bucky shot daggers through him with his eyes as Sam left him to fend for himself, his self-consciousness quickly becoming unbearable.

And then you stood beside him, with your lithe body and unimaginably beautiful face. Bucky felt a lump form in his throat as he tried his best to offer you a smile, while probably looked atrocious. He cleared his throat before turning away from you.

“Hi. I’m y/n.” you sat down where Sam had left a chair empty. “I saw you from my table. I think you’re cute.” Bucky’s eyes shot up at your words, feeling his cheeks redden even more. It had to be some kind of a joke. No one as beautiful as you would ever approach a man like him. So, his doubt got the best of him.

“How much is he paying you?” it came out meaner than he intended. He kept looking at you, watching how your brows furrowed. You looked around the bar, before leaning over the table on your elbows.

“Your friend? He couldn’t afford me even if I wanted to.” Bucky’s eyes widened before a small smile played on his lips. You giggled, seemingly loosening some of his tension. “Jokes aside. No one gets to dictate what I do. Especially not when there’s a hot, charming guy in front of me.”

Bucky decided then to go with his gut feeling. He straightened his back a bit before holding out his hand for you to shake, which you gladly did. “I’m James. My friends call me Bucky.” He watched you as you tasted his nickname on your lips.

“It’s good to put a name on the face. It suits you.” His eyebrow quirked up at that, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“How so?” He took a long sip of his beer, watching as you chewed on the inside of your lip. A few seconds passed before you both broke out into smiles, followed by laughter.

“It’s affectionate. Familiar. It’s personal and I like it.” You smiled before reaching over, laying your small hand over his. He looked down at your hands before looking back up at you with wide eyes. It’d been way too long since he’d felt that kind of affection. It scared him a little, but he fought against his insecurities yet again, turning his hand to clasp yours within his.

He stuttered a bit before grazing his thumb over the back of your hand. “It’s… just short for my middle name.”

“Well, all three matches then.” You giggled, gaining a soft smile from him. Bucky suddenly feared you could feel his pulse hammering away as you held his hand. You tilted your head slightly, sucking your bottom lip in between your teeth.

Almost an hour passed, where you and Bucky talked about nothing and everything. He felt his heart jump with every little laugh you let out, his cheeks reddening when you gave him a compliment and he felt alive when the two of you laughed together.

He sighed as he looked at the clock on his wrist, the soft lighting showing _11:39pm_ , making him sigh. He didn’t want to let you go just yet, but he had the afternoon shift at work tomorrow, and needed to get home in bed.

“It’s… getting late. I... need to go.” Bucky stammered, letting your hand fall on the table. You sighed, nodding understandably. You looked around the bar, scouting for your friends. When you didn’t find them, you rose from your seat.

Bucky towered over you and you let out a soft chuckle when you came face to face with his collarbones. You eyed him up and down, licking your lips as you shamelessly checked him out, tongue darting out to wet your lip. Bucky felt big under your gaze, _too big_ , and it made the thoughts simmer in the back of his mind.

Your finger came up to trail down his chest softly, fingertip feeling the soft material of his blue sweater. He looked down into your wide eyes, head tilting slightly.

“Would it be inconsiderate of me to invite myself back to your place?” you whispered out, leaning into his chest, feeling the malleable muscles of his chest. He sighed as he felt a woman’s body against him for the first time in over a year, relishing in the smell of your perfume and the way your hands trailed his nipples over the fabric shamelessly.

Bucky felt his cheeks redden yet again, for the four hundredth time that evening. _Make it or break it._ “Yeah it probably would. But who am I to reject a beautiful woman like you?” His big, calloused hands gripped your waist suddenly, rubbing circles on your hips.

On the way home to his apartment, he feared that he’d long forgotten how to handle a woman’s body. He feared you would run off screaming, firstly because of how he looked, but second because of how hesitant his touch was.

When you stepped into his apartment, he watched as you made yourself at home. It made him smile, and it felt natural as he pulled off his sweater, leaving him in a white button down. You patted the couch next to you and he obliged, sliding into the furniture reluctantly, nervously.

Your hand quickly found his thigh, making him tense underneath you. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable…” you leaned in and whispered in his ear. Shortly after you felt the muscles of his thigh relax. You got on your knees beside him, stroking his shoulder softly.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” you leaned in, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “I think you’re beautiful.” Another kiss landed on his cheek. It was all he needed to hear. He let your small fingers undo the buttons of his dress shirt, sliding it off his arms before standing up to undress yourself.

He undid his pants quickly, pushing them and his underwear down just as you stood naked in front of him, lithe body on full display. He felt how all the blood left his brain, shooting straight into his cock. You straddled his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck before finally giving him a kiss.

Bucky hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t kissed you until that very moment, immediately regretting it. Feeling your naked body against his quickly made him forget all thoughts about his insecurities. He already loved the way your fingers tangled in the small hairs at the back of his neck, how your lips fit perfectly against his, how your hips shamelessly rolled against his hard cock.

His hands fell back on your hips, your skin ever so soft against his as he guided your movements, making your hips do longer strokes, all the way across his length. He groaned into your mouth before sucking your bottom lip into his mouth.

“Fuck I want you inside me, Bucky.” You moaned as he let your lip go. Your hands slid down his torso, down the slight thickness of his stomach before grasping his cock in your hand, guiding him to your entrance. You slid the head of his cock through your folds, wetting the head with your slick before sinking down slowly, taking in the girth of him.

“God baby, you’re so fucking tight.” He groaned as you took him in slowly, setting a soft rhythm for you to get used to his size. His lips attached themselves to your throat, sucking on your pulse point. Bucky felt as you got even wetter, letting his cock slide further into you, sitting you on his lap completely.

“Ah, fuck!” you whimpered, feeling the stretch of his length. He pulled back immediately and looked at you with worried eyes. “Shh baby, it’s nothing…” you captured his lips with yours. “You’re just a little bigger than what I’m used to…”

You slowly started rocking your hips against him, the pleasure shooting up his central nervous system, his hands gripping your hips tighter. _Self-control, Buck. You can do it. You’re not 14 anymore._ Just after that thought, he felt you reangling your hips slightly, making him groan. He started moving underneath you, meeting the roll of your hips halfway.

“God, yes Bucky!” you whimpered as he shifted his hips underneath you, the sweat slowly forming against both your bodies. Bucky grabbed you behind your neck and under your ass, lifting you into his bedroom and laying you on your back, all while relishing in the feel of you around him.

He brushed hair out of your face, uncovering your beauty before him, thrusting into you slowly, grinding his hips against yours. Your head fell back against his pillows, wanton moans leaving your mouth. Your nails scraped over his back, pleasure shooting throughout your body as he continuously thrusted into your sweet spot, making you see stars.

You came around him harshly, your arms thrown around his shoulders, his body capsuling in yours, letting you ride out your high as he kept moving against you slowly, his seed coating your walls delicately. You barely heard him whispering into your ear about how he was so happy you invited yourself over…

Your eyes shot open as you heard him sniffle, eyes widening slightly. You pushed him back just a bit so you could see his face. One stray tear had made its way out of his eye. You reached up and wiped it with your thumb, engulfing him in a hug.

“It’s okay Bucky, I’m here now…” you whispered into his ear, peppering kisses on his shoulder. “Can I stay?” you pulled back to look at him again. He nodded and you kissed him again, again, and again.

Bucky’s eyes itched when he woke up the next morning. The sun was just right, or wrong, on the sky, shining him directly in the face. He squeezed his eyes together before rolling over, throwing his arms over the side of – you. His eyes shot open as he pulled back just a little, admiring you as you slept.

A smile made its way to his face when it dawned on him that you had stayed. Stayed with him, even after he accidentally started crying, out of nowhere. He peppered a few kisses along your shoulder before laying back against the pillows, shutting his eyes for just a few more minutes.


	9. october ninth - beard burn / edging (head canon)

  * if there was one thing Bucky loved, it was edging you until you were a begging mess underneath him
  * holding off your orgasms for as long as possible, ever so lightly grazing over your folds again and again
  * he knew your favorite thing was feeling his beard against your inner thighs, rubbing your skin raw underneath his stubble
  * tongue playing with your clit for uncountable periods of time, making you struggle underneath him, gasping for air and begging for release
  * his eyes watching your face from between your legs, watching how you squirmed and whimpered from his actions
  * your lips parted, fists tightening around the sheets as you approached your high yet again, yet not reaching your high once more
  * he pulled away from your clit, kissing his way up and down the inside of your thighs, teasing you even further
  * you whined as his beard scratched against your sensitive skin, reddening underneath the roughness of his stubble
  * Bucky smirked as he watched your pussy clench around nothing, your back arching slightly off the bed, begging for him
  * **_“god you’re so wet,”_**
  * Bucky hissed as he slipped his finger back into your heat, another joining soon after
  * your hips pushed themselves further down on his fingers, breathy words falling from your lips
  * **_“feels so good Buck…”_**
  * he chuckled, twisting his fingers inside you as a grin would spread on his face, his thumb coming up to circle your clit
  * **_“this? or my beard?”_**
  * Bucky leaned in and sucked a hickey into the soft skin of your inner thigh, not caring about marking you
  * his lips were exquisitely soft, a stark contrast to his rough beard
  * **_“hurts… doesn’t it?”_**
  * you shook your head, completely unable to speak a sentence all of a sudden
  * your thighs clenched around his face as he yet again brought you to the edge
  * he knew what you liked, having explored your body on so many different occasions, mapping out his favorite places of you as well
  * **_“Bucky please let me cum.”_**
  * you were so sensitive, overly sensitive, still wandering on the line between too much and not enough all at the same time
  * Bucky rested his face against your right thigh, watched as your breathing picked up again
  * beard scratching your skin, his fingers working in and out of your cunt roughly, quickly
  * crooking his fingers against the front of your cunt
  * **_“come for me, right now”_**
  * the coil in your stomach snaps and you come around his fingers, whining out as you’re finally allowed to cum
  * the last hour of sweet torture from Bucky has bottled up so much tension in your cunt
  * your orgasm is so powerful it knocks you into something that feels like paradise
  * you watch through hazy eyes as Bucky slides up your body
  * cock heavy in between his thighs, he’s ready to pounce on you
  * he kissed your stomach, between your breasts, rubbing his beard against your sensitive skin
  * up your collarbones, sucking in a hickey just at the nape of your neck
  * your breathing hard and ragged as his lips finally meets yours
  * he kissed you, hard and unforgivingly
  * he swiped his length against your drenched cunt before plunging in, as deep as he could
  * **_“fucking tight around my cock,”_**
  * you bucked your hips against his, desperate to feel him fuck you
  * a desperate whimper leaving your mouth as he finally thrusts, your arms hooking around his neck
  * his beard scratching your cheek coarsely, his pants reaching your ear sinfully
  * you arched your back into his chest as you felt your orgasm come back to you, quickly
  * his moves becoming erratic, jerky, signaling he was close as well
  * his hand moved in between your bodies, rubbing your clit ferociously, bringing you impossibly close to the edge
  * **_“fuck I’m gonna cum.”_**
  * he thrusted into you hard, orgasm overcoming your body once again as you came around him, violently
  * his teeth sunk into your shoulder, his beard making you jerk against him as he came with a deep groan, stilling on top of you
  * your body itched from where his beard had irritated your skin on your thighs, stomach, throat; but it was undoubtedly your favorite feeling in the entire world



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i've added the pictures i use on tumblr in every chapter here. hope you don't mind :D


	10. october tenth - soft lingerie kink (wedding special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is apparently a very popular date to get married. i just got home from a wedding…….. well, i hope you enjoy this one!

  * his heart was beating out of his chest
  * he closed his eyes, hearing only the murmuring of the guests
  * he felt a hand on his back, finally letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding
  * this was it, the moment he’d been waiting for for the last one and a half years
  * the bells chimed, the soft organ staring to play
  * his gaze moved all the way along the aisle, finally taking in the bottom of your white dress
  * the soft chiffon falling flawlessly along your body, the soft beading on the bodice encapsulated your torso ever so perfectly
  * he felt the tears fill his eyes as he watched you come closer, treading lightly against the rose petals scattered down the isle
  * when you finally stood in front of him, beautiful sparkling eyes full of love looking into his he felt another surge of happiness fill his heart
  * a stray tear fell down his cheek, your hand clasping his, giving him a reassuring squeeze
  * the pastor gave his sermon, bucky’s eyes never leaving your face, your eyes
  * he barely heard any of the words spoke until you looked at him, whispering his name
  * bucky repeated what the pastor spoke, looking you in the eyes as he said his _i do_ , watching your bottom lip quiver
  * you repeated the pastors words, not taking your eyes off his, a tear falling down your cheek unbothered
  * when you finally said _i do_ , he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders
  * somebody wanted him, somebody loved him, somebody wanted to spend the rest of their days with him
  * as he heard the magical words you may now kiss the bride, he pulled you against his chest, peppering kisses against your lips
  * putting all his love into the kiss, he softly swayed you, not really believing he was now married to you, the love of his life



  * the reception was delightful, speeches were held and the champagne was flowing
  * the tapas appetizer, the veal filet main course and the champagne flavored layered cake was everything he’d never dreamed of
  * marriage hadn’t ever crossed his mind until you suggested it one day, while you laid beside him, your fingers twirling on his chest
  * he immediately knew he wanted to make you his forever, no matter the cost
  * and here you were, sitting beside him looking radiant as ever
  * like the most exquisite lily, white petals glimmering with small rhinestones
  * your hair tied up, wonderful waist length veil falling over your shoulders
  * he watched you, admired you for most of the evening
  * how tears would fall from your eyes with every speech, every anecdote from your childhood, every well wish from friends and family
  * how you would giggle, lean into him, peck his cheek, his lips
  * how you would initiate your first dance together, taking his hand and pulling him with you
  * how you looked into his eyes, holding his gaze as _if you don’t know me by now_ played it’s tunes, both of you just admiring each other
  * how you kissed him, holding him tightly as the song ended, whispering a soft i love you against his lips


  * when the party finally ended you made your way to the suite together, bucky lifting you into the spacious, extravagant room
  * shutting the door behind him, he set you down, kissing you fiercely
  * you backed him against the bed, making him sit as you took off his tie
  * unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing him lovingly, tongues sliding against one another
  * you pulled back and looked at him, taking in his hooded eyes and the tent growing in his pants
  * you whispered out a sultry wait here before removing yourself from him, leaving for the bathroom
  * he slid his jacket off, followed by his shirt already unbuttoned
  * he pulled off his pants, folding everything nicely on a chair
  * he sat back against the headboard of the bed, waiting anxiously for you
  * when you stepped out of the bathroom, he felt every drop of blood leave his brain, shooting straight into his groin
  * you were wearing the sexiest white piece of lingerie he’d ever seen, your body complimented perfectly by the lace complimented your body, the wedding garter still around your thigh
  * he felt his cock twitch as he watched you come closer, your mouth turned into a playful pout
  * **_“my god you’re beautiful, angel,”_**
  * you giggled, straddling his thighs as he grasped your hips, his breathing already ragged
  * **_“i know you barely ever feel sexy baby, no matter how many times i tell you…”_**
  * you blushed under his gaze, his hands moving your hips against his crotch, the only thing separating you, your underwear
  * his fingers slid down, playing with the wedding garter on your thigh, breath hitching in his throat as he took you in again, eyes roaming over your body
  * **_“god I wish you would wear lingerie always… god you turn me on so much.”_**
  * you blushed again, running your fingers through bucky’s locks, fingernails dragging over his scalp lovingly
  * he grabbed your thighs, quickly flipping you over, sucking love bites into your collarbones
  * he quickly slid his fingers underneath the band of your lace panties, pulling them off swiftly
  * he pushed down his boxers quickly, working himself in between your legs, swiping the head of his cock through your folds, collecting your wetness
  * pushing himself into you, you let out a wanton moan, leaning up to attach your lips to his neck
  * he thrusted into you lovingly, his hands clasping yours, intertwining your fingers together
  * he turned your head and kissed you with tender lips, the soft but deep thrusts making you see stars immediately
  * the sexual tension had somehow built progressively over the last couple of minutes, your body turning to jello in his hands
  * you came apart around him, savoring every breath, every touch
  * you felt as he filled you up, his lips pressed against yours in a loving exchange
  * pulling back he looked you in the eyes, wiping a strand of hair off your forehead before whispering
  * **_“I love you, my wife. Forever and beyond.”_**




	11. october eleventh - quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of SIZE DIFFERENCE (ch. 8), but they can be read apart from each other. there are mentions of what happened ‘last’ time. :)

You yawned, stretching your limbs across the warm bed. You had slept better than you had ever done before, the bed soft and heated by the soft rays of sun falling through the half-closed curtains. Your hand fell upon a warm… body?

You peeled your eyes open, looking straight into the face of _him._ The man you had gone home with last night and had the best, most intense sex of your life with. _Bucky._ You felt a smile rise to your face as you watched his chest rise and fall, his lips mumbling slightly.

You moved yourself a little closer to him, popped yourself up on your elbow as your other had drawing small circles on his chest, down to where the covers rested just above his hips, slowly pulling him from his slumber. You softly raked your fingers through the dark trail of hair under his naval leading south, your mouth drying out slightly.

His eyes squeezed shut tightly before he slowly opened them, the sun still unforgiving, yet this time, you were shadowing for the worst of it. You smiled at him as he focused on you, mirroring his expression.

“Good morning,” you spoke softly, having a short moment of doubt now that he was actually awake. It was so easy last night, so normal, so amazing. And now you had a hard time figuring out what to do. I mean… What _do_ you do when there’s a hot, bulky sex god laying right there, within a hands reach?

“Morning baby,” his voice was drenched with sleep, deep and rough, and you felt it warm up your cunt immediately. You leaned in slowly, testing the waters as you expected the morning after to be an awkward affair – just until Bucky’s lips met yours.

His hand clasped the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him as his lips slid against yours, tongue slowly testing the waters until you happily let him in, pushing your tongue against his playfully. You accidentally looked at the clock behind him, your eyes widening as you pull back from his lips.

“Is that the time? God! I’m gonna be late if I need to go home and shower first!” you scrambled out of his bed hurrying into the living room and collecting your clothes off the floor before you started to dress yourself. You felt him come up behind you, his lips peppering kisses on your shoulder lovingly before coming up to your ear.

“Shower here. I have a hairdryer,” His hand slid down your arm, pushing the flowered button up down your arms again. You turned to face him, a smug smirk on his face. “Come on, I’ll find you a towel.” You turned and watched his naked ass make its way to the bathroom, making you giggle.

“What are you up to?” You followed him to the bathroom, watching as he pulled out a towel from one of the cabinets and a hairdryer from the other before turning to smile at you. He motioned for the shower before pushing past you in the doorway.

He didn’t get far though, your hand on his upper arm stopping him just as he set foot in his living room. He looked back at you, your bottom lip stuck between your cheek as your bra strap fell off your shoulder.

“Join me.” You whispered before turning into the bathroom, undressing yet again, scattering your clothes on the bathroom floor like a treasure hunt. He watched you as you looked over your shoulder, cock suddenly standing proudly between his legs, twitching at the sight of your ass as you stepped into the shower.

You turned on the water, holding your hand under it, waiting for it to heat up when you felt him behind you. You felt his cock against your ass first, then his arms wrapping themselves around you, his burly torso pressed against you in seconds.

You let out a breath as he kissed your shoulder, hands coming up to play with your breasts as you leaned your head back against his shoulder, relaxing into him. His hand slid down your stomach and in between your legs, toying softly with your clit before making you step forward, letting the water cascade over both your bodies.

You let yourself fall into him, chest heaving as he swiped his fingers through your folds, pushing two into you languidly, kissing your neck, your shoulders. You let out a moan as he curled his fingers just right, the pads of his fingers hitting your g-spot ever so delicately.

You turned in his arms, throwing your arms around his neck and kissed him ferociously, tongues clashing as you pressed yourself against the wall of the shower, pulling him close to you. You lifted your leg and wrapped it around his hips, moaning into his mouth as he positioned himself and slid into you fast, setting a quick pace. Your arms came up around his torso, pulling him close to you as he placed one hand on the small of your back, the other holding your leg in place.

You moaned, head falling back against the tiles as he fucked you quickly against the tile wall of his bathroom, your shoulder blades pressed painfully against the ceramics, hips forced against the wall with every thrust. You didn’t pay it any attention though, as you felt the pleasure spread in your abdomen, expanding further with every thrust of Bucky’s hips against yours.

Your nails raked down his broad back as you came around him, your cunt convulsing around him, begging for his release. He let out a groan as his hips stilled against yours, his cum pumping into you, his breaths hard against your neck. A few seconds passed before he pulled back, kissing you harshly, still out of breath.

He let go of your leg and you pushed him under the spray of water, joining him soon after. You both showered, or tried to, hands roaming everywhere as you cleaned yourselves and each other. Kisses were shared as you both dressed, his lips barely separating from yours during the time you got ready.

As you put on your shoes and pulled on your jacket, he watched you with a pout. You walked over and kissed him again, and then again before actually opening the door, ready to take your leave.

“So this is probably the time to ask if you wanna see each other again?” you heard him behind you, making you turn with a smile. “Like if you want to. Like if you’re interested. In seeing me. Again.” His hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck, and you let out a giggle before walking back to him.

“Of course I want to see you again.” You leaned in and gave him another kiss, before handing him your phone. You watched as he typed his number in, before he sent himself a text. You kissed him again, not really ready to let him go just yet, even though you were now definitely running late.

“Give me a call when you’re off work tonight. Maybe we can figure something out.” You whispered against his lips, pulling back to see him nod before turning on your heel and making your way out into the bustling streets of Brooklyn, streets already full of people.


	12. october twelfth - phone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to thank diego for being such a fine specimen of a man and for posting pictures of himself in towels. rawr. bucky is bold + italics, reader is italics. number is made up. enjoy!

Tinder.

What an awful invention. There was no consistency in the men on that app, and those who had just a speck of that were off the market in no time. You were always just a second too late. Every damn time.

You were way too drunk to be on tinder at this moment. But that was the reality you were face with; drinking alone on a Friday night, not having much else to do. You swiped left. And left. And left.

With a sigh you poured yourself another glass of wine. Looking at the men again. Left. Left. Left.

Stopping at a fine specimen of a man. God he was gorgeous. Captivating blue eyes, pink lips… Just downright gorgeous. You swiped right. Just a second passed.

_It’s a Match! You and James like each other._

You laughed at the match. What were the odds…

You bit your lip as the first message roll in.

_**You good at puzzles?** _

_Possibly. Why?_

_**I was wondering if you could help me with this one. Seems like I’m stuck.** _

_**(___)-___-____** _

You let out a laugh as you read his message, rolling your eyes at the pick-up line. You wet your lips with your tongue before typing out your reply.

_Smooth. Real smooth. It’s (917)-387-3984._

You took another sip of your wine, the fate of your match now in the hand of a gorgeous stranger. You waited. Bit your lip. Sipped your wine. Then your phone rang.

Wait.

Yup, good enough.

_Unknown number_.

You reluctantly swipe to answer.

_“Hello?”_

_**“Y/n?”**_ His voice is exactly how you imagined it. Deep, sleepy voice that most males have when they wake up… Only his voice is that way permanently.

_“Speaking… James?”_ you hear a light chuckle before he lets out a breath.

_**“Yeah… You busy?”**_ you felt your cheeks redden slightly, not really knowing what to say. You looked at your coffee table, the half-eaten pizza and empty bottle of wine.

_“I wouldn’t call it busy,”_ You sighed, emptying your glass into your mouth completely. _“just a lonely Friday night.”_

_**“Hmm,”**_ you hear him hum on the other end. _**“Maybe I can spice it up for you?”**_ your eyes widen slightly at his question before you get up, finding another bottle of wine in the fridge.

_“What did you have in mind?”_ you tease him a bit, screwing off the lid on the wine. You bit your lip as you pour yourself another glass… your fourth.

_**“Have you ever had phone sex?”** _

His question takes you aback just a little, making you clench your thighs together. You had. Once. It wasn’t that nice, though.

_“Kinda…”_ you trail off, blushing slightly. You let him take the wheel. _“I’m up for it.”_

_**“Good, baby… Now I want you to discard all of your clothes… If you’ve worn any to begin with…”**_ you reluctantly do as he says, undressing on your way to the bedroom, falling back on your bed.

_“I’m naked…”_ you breathe into the phone, chest heaving. There was something exciting about this.

_**“Good baby… Now tell me what you want. Don’t be shy.”**_ You contemplate on what to say for a short while before blurting out;

_“God James, I want your cock in my pussy so bad it’s aching…”_ your eyes widen at your confession, blush littering your cheeks ever so lightly as you feel the embarrassment overtake you.

_**“Dear god baby… I want to fuck you so deeply.”**_ His voice drops an octave, and you swear it’s the most delicious thing you’ve ever heard. _**“I want you to touch yourself for me as I talk to you, alright baby?”**_

_“Yeah… Tell me how you want to fuck me, James…”_ you moan out sinfully, hand travelling down in between your legs, swirling around your aroused cunt. You put the call on speaker, laying the phone beside you on the bed.

_**“I want to fuck you. Raw. Cum on your face. I imagine you being such a dirty girl.”**_ You hear his breathing getting ragged, then a belt unbuckling. You hear him groan, presumably from taking ahold of his cock. _**“My cock got hard looking at your pics, thinking about fucking you. Kissing your neck. Pulling your nipples, hard, playing with them.”**_

_“You know what I want?”_ you heard him hum on the other line. You felt brave and mischievous as you continued. _“I want you to throw me on my stomach, hands behind my back… Have you pull my hair while forcing me into the mattress, fucking me until I cum around your cock.”_ you moan out as you swirl your fingers around your clit faster, drawing tight circles.

_**“I’m going to hold your hands behind your back… spread your pretty pink lips apart, sucking your clit into my mouth… Sticking my tongue inside you… When you’re nice ‘n wet, I’m gonna push my hard cock into your tight cunt, as deep as you’ll take me…”**_ you both let out a simultaneous moan.

_**“Then I’m gonna tease you… Fucking you with just the tip… Making you beg for me to fuck you deeper. When you’re just about to break, I’m gonna grab your hair, pound you from behind and spank your tight little ass, you dirty girl…”**_ you whine as your body registers his dirty words, making your every nerve ending tingle with desire.

_**“I’m gonna make you cum all over my fucking cock, then I’m gonna turn you over and force my cock all the way down your throat… I’m gonna fuck your face. How does that sound, baby?”** _

_“Fuck yes, please…”_ you moan out at his words, hearing him grunt on the other end of the line. You can almost tell he’s close, your mind imagining him jerking his cock… You bet it’s big too. It makes your pussy clench.

_**“And then, just before I cum, I’m gonna pull my cock out of your mouth and cum all over your face. Painting you like a pretty picture…”**_ you hear the sexiest sound ever as you reach your peak, your fingers violently circling your clit as you ride out your orgasm, cunt clenching around nothing. His soft gasps at the other end of the line lets you know he’s cum too, a breathy laugh leaving him.

_**“God baby, I made a mess…”**_ you giggle as you roll over on your side, picking up the phone.

_“Me too… Wish you were here to clean me up…”_ you trail off, knowing damn well that if you invited him over he would show up.

_**“Next time. If you’re up for it.”**_ You hear the water turn on as you bite your lip, thinking over his proposition.

_“It’s a deal.”_ You smile at the phone as you hang up, desire still tingling at your nerve ends. You feel a little powerful as you wait for him to take the bait. Then an unsaved number sends you an image.

It’s big. Very big. And god, his Adonis belt is to drool over. Sex god incarnated. You bite your lip as a text follows up the picture.

_**Rendezvous tomorrow? xx** _


	13. october thirteenth - spanking (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please always agree with your partner about stuff like this. it has to be healthy for both parts. enjoy.

  * you know what’s gonna happen
  * it always happens after you’ve misbehaved, talked back or looked at him wrongly


  * though sometimes it happens, because something out of your control that makes him react like that
  * makes him want to bend you over his knee or propped up on his bed, ass in the air
  * sometimes he goes easy on you, other times you have trouble sitting for days after
  * you’re both in agreement though; you can always say no
  * even though you’ve never told him to stop because you enjoy it way too much
  * his dominance makes you shiver and feel safe at the same time
  * you don’t know what it is exactly that sets him off today, but he’s full of rage as he storms into your shared apartment
  * you shoot up to sit straight, eyes wide as he towers over you, sitting on the couch
  * **_“get into the fucking bedroom now, and strip.”_**
  * your eyes widen before you quickly oblige, undressing yourself fast as ever, heart beating in your chest
  * you lay down against the bed on your stomach, legs bent underneath you, pushing your ass in the air
  * **_“I want you to know that I’m not mad at you baby.”_** he breathes as he stands behind you
  * you nod, letting him know you’ve heard him
  * **_“tell me if you don’t want to continue, and i’ll stop.”_**
  * you nod again, already feeling the wetness pooling downwards in your cunt, the heat blossoming in your stomach
  * **_“I’ll give you ten slaps, five on each cheek. you need to count it out for me so i know you’re staying with me, alright baby?”_**
  * you nod again, whimpering as you feel his hand sliding over the soft skin of the apex of your thighs
  * **_“already so responsive, and i haven’t even started yet… you been thinking about this baby girl?”_**
  * you nod as you flatten your chest against the bed, widening the space between your knees
  * **_“i’m ready daddy.”_**
  * you whisper out, already grabbing the sheets on the bed
  * your whole body tightens as the first slap lands against your right buttcheek, making you whimper out the first number; _one_
  * the next slap lands on your other cheek, a little harder; _two_
  * _three, four, f… five…_ the fifth slap is hard, making tears spring from your eyes as you gasp for air
  * it feels so good, the way his hands glide over your red, protruding skin
  * he leans down and places a kiss on either cheek, letting you know you’re being a good girl
  * **_“five more.”_ **he whispers, before his hand comes down against your ass again
  * you whine out, tears streaming steadily down your face as you whimper _six_
  * his slaps feel harsher against your already sensitive ass as he lands _seven, eight, nine_
  * your legs are about to give in, trembling underneath you as you cry out
  * the final slap lands heavily against your cunt, making you shoot forward, emitting a small scream from your throat as you land on your side
  * _ten_
  * you’re sobbing out when the ordeal is finally over, your body shaking heavily with desire and pleasure laced with pain
  * you hear clothing landing on the floor before you feel the bed dip behind you
  * feeling bucky lay his warm body against yours, running his fingers over your arm, waist, over your bruised butt
  * **_“you did so good baby girl, you did so good for me,”_**
  * he whispers into your ear, hand sliding to your front, in between your legs
  * his fingers find your clit, lazily rubbing your bundle of nerves, moving your attention from your bruised ass to the fingers playing with your pussy
  * you lay your head back against his shoulder with a moan, feeling otherworldly as he peppers kisses down your neck, over your shoulder
  * **_“you’re so good to me baby.”_**
  * your legs tighten around his hand as you come with a whine of his name, your overly sensitive body going rigid against his
  * he turns your head slightly, giving you a loving kiss before looking directly into your hooded, exhausted eyes
  * **_“i love you so much. so, so much.”_**
  * he would tell you the cause eventually
  * he would always give you an explanation




	14. october fourteenth - toys in public (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see this as a continuation of surprise, daddy <3 surprise, daddy was my first ever fic, and i love imagining what these two are up to, to this day. i hope you enjoy <3

  * you’d turned him down the first time he’d proposed it
  * it seemed way too personal to do, even though you’d had sex with him against the floor to roof windows of his spacious apartment for the world to see
  * he had fucked you against the hood of his car in an empty parking lot
  * in the back of his limo countless of times going home from one of his many events
  * he’d fingered you at an event once, almost getting caught because a moan slipped from your lips
  * or when a woman had walked into the bathroom while you were on your knees in a stall in the woman’s bathroom, bucky’s cock deep down your throat
  * yet you found his offer of you going out with a vibrating plug in your cunt too wild
  * he tilted his head, giving you that god awful pout of his, along with the puppy eyes
  * yet you’d stood your ground, telling him a firm _no_ once again
  * he’d asked you every single time before you went out the following week
  * scratch that - he’d _begged_ you every single time you went out
  * just the thought of it made him hot and bothered, erection easily straining his pants every time he was about to mention it to you
  * one day you finally gave in, the thought starting to arouse you too
  * the thought of someone noticing you squirm, noticing the soft buzz that would probably be present
  * you’d just come out of the shower, both of you getting ready for a lunch out, just the two of you
  * he’d barely slipped his boxers on when you’d told him you wanted to give it a try
  * when he’d presented you with the actual vibrator, you’d found yourself doubting your decision
  * there was both a g-spot stimulator and a clit simulator
  * it was like bucky was set out to kill you
  * you bit your lip as you reached to take the toy from where it rested in his hand
  * he pulled his hand back before you could grasp it though, his free hand landing on your shoulder, walking you back towards the bed
  * **_“lay back baby”_**
  * his breathing was already ragged, that familiar aroused blush creeping up his chest
  * when you laid back you caught a glimpse of his semi-hard cock in his boxers, even though you’d just rode him in the bathtub ten minutes prior
  * you lifted your legs up on the bed, bending your knees, giving him the space to push the toy into you
  * his free hand slid up your thigh, drawing your arousal forth in the pit of your belly
  * you bit your lip, watching him as he basically devoured you with his eyes
  * you knew he knew your body like the back of his hand
  * yet he appeared like it was the first time he ever saw you, every time you were naked beneath him
  * you felt the soft silicone as he slid it into place, grabbing the panties he’d lodged into the waist of his boxers
  * he slid the panties up your legs, leaving kisses in the wake of his touch
  * against the soft skin of the soles of your feet, up your calf
  * grabbing your hand he makes you sit, kissing the back of it before he drops it
  * **_“get dressed baby. i’m taking you to your favorite place.”_**



  * you met bucky downstairs twenty minutes later, dressed in your favorite button up along with your new white skirt bucky had bought you
  * he pulled you into a deep kiss, sliding his fingers down between your legs to feel if you’d kept the vibrator in
  * **_“good girl.”_**
  * **_“what, you think i took it out daddy?”_**
  * you batted your lashes at him with a pout
  * you saw his jaw clench before he slapped your ass
  * **_“in the car. now.”_**



  * you wondered why he hadn’t turned it on yet
  * just the thought of the vibrations starting had you quivering
  * when he parked the car, you almost felt relieved
  * that was until you’d both sat down at the table 
  * the waiter had just left you with your menus when bucky’s hand disappeared under the table
  * you were too busy checking out the menu, even though you already knew what you were going to order
  * the soft buzz startled you, your eyes widening as you looked up at bucky who was sporting a mischievous smirk
  * he offered you an innocent expression, shrugging his shoulders as you bit your lip harshly
  * when the waiter came back, you were more than ready to order
  * just as you were about to tell her what you wanted, you felt the buzz increase _a lot,_ to the highest setting, possibly
  * you whimpered out, hand curling into a fist on the table
  * **_“sorry...”_** you whispered out, shooting bucky a glare; **_“period...”_**
  * the waiter nodded apologetically before taking both your orders
  * **_“baby you’re not so good at being subtle...”_**
  * he bit his lip as he watched you squirm in your seat, your legs crossing underneath the table
  * if he kept up this height of setting, you were going to come apart within seconds
  * when bucky noticed how you were squirming in your seat, he turned the volume down, much to your dismay
  * you send his a glare just as the waiter comes with your food
  * during the whole duration of your meal, bucky plays with the settings a lot, like a little child, unable to contain himself
  * he apparently enjoys watching you squirm in your seat, cheeks reddening, flushed with arousal
  * when both your plates were cleared, you were simply looking into each others eyes, watching one another
  * he smirked as your breaths started getting deeper
  * he knew you were close, had been many times, and you pleaded him with your eyes to let you cum
  * you watched as his hand left the table, before the vibrations increased in speed yet again
  * you fisted your hands as you let out a soft whimper, looking back into his eyes
  * he raised his eyebrow at you, letting you know exactly what he wanted to see
  * _cum for me, now_
  * and that’s what you did, right there in the middle of a crowded restaurant, your whole body tensing
  * your head spinning, thighs clenching, stomach alight
  * you bit your lip harshly, containing every whimper you were desperate to let out
  * you felt the vibrations die out before you regained your posture, bucky already out of his seat
  * he slapped more than the cost of your lunch on the table, swiftly helping you stand, leading you out of the restaurant
  * **_“such a good girl.”_** he breathed into your ear as he opened the passenger side door for you, helping you in
  * **_“can’t wait to taste all of your sweet nectar when we get home.”_**
  * he slammed the door closed, getting in beside you
  * **_“i think i’m gonna need a little more, though...”_**
  * just as the car started, the vibrations started too, making you throw your head back against the seat with a moan
  * he pulled out of the parking spot, driving like a maniac to get home, to finally release the tension
  * you knew you had more than one more orgasm in store for you that day
  * the only question was;
  * _how many?_




	15. october fifteenth - voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrrrrriight so this is basically inspired loosely on YOU. just the apartment location and... you’ll see. YOU is one of my favorite series, and i’m definitely gonna rewatch it soon.  
> there's no actual smut in this one. i'm sorry.  
> enjoy though.

You moved in on a Saturday. Bright smile and bubbly laughter as you greeted everyone you met throughout the building when loading your moving boxes into your new apartment. The perfect apartment. The one on the ground floor, big windows overlooking the street outside.

He quickly found a spot, his favorite, with just the perfect view of where you had placed the bed. He relished in the fact that you had yet to get your curtains up after the first week. He quickly learned your routine, writing it down to remember every little detail.

He especially loved the little séance you had every other night around 9pm. First you would dim your lights, letting just your bedside light and the light in your bathroom stay on. Then you would undress – right there, in front of your windows for the world to see.

Bucky watched as you let your shirt fall from your hands, unhooking your bra after… popping open the button of whatever jeans you were wearing, pushing both your pants and underwear down at the same time, removing your socks as you pulled your legs from the pants.

You would always leave your clothes in a heap on the floor before walking naked to the bathroom, spending exactly 24 minutes and 39 seconds in the bathroom. You would always bring your lotion to the bedroom though, popping your foot on the edge of the bed, smearing the cream against your skin.

Then came his favorite part; you finding your vibrator in your bedside drawer, laying back at the bed before giving yourself the pleasure you so desperately wanted. Hands down his underwear, he watched as you arched your back against your bed, thighs clenching around your hand.

He watched as you squirmed on your bed, lip constantly chewed in between your teeth, the prettiest moans probably falling from your lips. Then he saw it – the slight tension of your stomach, the heaving of your chest and then… you came. And so did he. Hand working over his erection harshly, tugging it roughly as he spilled into his boxers.

It had been a Thursday evening when your lights had gone out for the first time. Right in the middle of your masturbation session. _Fucking perfect timing._ You had gotten up, put on your bathrobe before grabbing your phone in the dark, dialing the number for the maintenance guy.

He watched as you paced in the dim lighting, phone vibrating in his pocket. He picked up on the third ring, voice soft as you told him the issue, followed by him telling you that he would be there in less than 10 minutes. He watched as you walked around the darkened apartment, phone pressed against your ear, your soft voice flowing into his ear.

He buttoned up his pants before walking around the building, letting himself in through the back, walking up the short set of stairs to the floor where your apartment was located. His fist rapped against your door, waiting a few short seconds before you opened the door.

He realized he’d never been that close to you before as he walked into your apartment, the scent of your lotion finally making its’ way to his nostrils – jasmine. He withheld a groan as he found the fuse box, switching out one fuse, the lights switching on shortly after.

When he turned around his eyes landed on you sitting on your bed, legs crossed simply waiting for him to be done. He offered you a smile and you returned it before getting off the bed, getting up to let him out. He watched as your bathrobe fell to one side, revealing just the top of your cleavage.

He’d seen it all before, but this was something else. You were right there, within an arm’s reach. He knew you would never settle for someone like him. A little round around the belly, unkept hair and the glasses. The fucking glasses, he never knew how to get rid of.

When you closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh. Leaning his ear against the door, he heard you for the first time. Moans ever so sinful filled his ears… He pulled out his phone, opening the app, the new perspective giving him a good look of your naked cunt.

He felt his cock swell again as he watched you on your back with your legs spread wide open, your vibrator working wonders on your clit. He twisted the doorknob slowly, soundlessly, letting himself back into your apartment.

He watched you from just around the corner, watching you as you squirmed on your bed. He wished he was the one giving you pleasure, but he knew he had to take his time with you. He clenched his jaw when you came, your guttural moan unlike anything he’d ever heard before.

When he saw you next, you weren’t alone. He didn’t know who this guy was, but he didn’t like it. He watched as this guy sweet talked you, undressing you slowly, you likewise. He rolled his eyes as he noticed your face, distorted slightly, not appearing to be enjoying to one bit.

When he finally got you in bed though, he lasted a mere 20 seconds before he rolled off you, and Bucky laughed. He actually laughed as he watched you roll onto your side and grumble. Bucky knew he could treat you better than that.

The next time it was another man. A bit better looking this time. He had a bigger cock than the last one too, he noted. He made you cum, though, unlike the other man. Then he came on your stomach. Bucky shuddered as he watched your distorted face yet again. Bucky would make sure to treat you right when he finally got his chance.

The third time it was a new guy. Again. Bucky recognized him this time. He remembered him from when you moved in. Bucky recollected his name being… Steve? Yeah, probably Steve. He watched as this Steve guy ate you out for more than 10 minutes, your head thrown back and eyes rolling.

This Steve guy sure was talented. And when he took you against the wall afterwards, Bucky felt his jealousy bubbling. It was supposed to be him making you feel like that, not this blond dude. Steve stayed the night though, being the first of your guys to do so.

It wasn’t like Bucky stayed the night outside your window, no, but Steve was still there the next morning, making you breakfast. Then he fucked you again. And again. And again. Bucky watched, every time, as Steve manhandled you into a doggy, taking you hard against the edge of your bed more than four times that day.

It looked as if you enjoyed it though. Your eyes rolling back into your head, fists grasping the bedding tightly. Bucky could almost hear your moans as he watched you from his car, parked at the curb of your complex. And just as he thought it couldn’t get better, your lights went out.

A short while after, his phone rang. He picked it up reluctantly before swiping to answer. He heard how you innocently told him the lights had gone again, and sweetly asked if he had time to come look at it. Which he of course had… but he couldn’t be seen leaving a car that had been parked at the curb for more than three hours...

Bucky _could_ make you both out in the darkness. He watched as both your arms gesticulated wildly, before the heard doors slam and a grumbling Steve leaving your apartment. He left his car as soon as he was sure Steve had left, making his way up to your apartment, switching the fuse and-

“What’s your name?” your voice was actually heavenly, no static present. It dawned upon him then, that he hadn’t actually talked to you before, other than over the phone. “When you pick up the phone, you just say ‘maintenance’…”

“It’s Bucky.” He stood as the lights flicked back on. “I’m gonna have to check this out some other time. There might be a loose connection somewhere that short circuits the whole thing.” He watched as you nodded, standing there… in your bathrobe. Again.

“Well, Bucky, thank you for always coming when I call. Maybe I can make it up to you sometime?” you offered him a smile, that same smile you offered man number 1 and 2 and Steve. He knew what that smile meant.

Yeah. You would make it up to him. Sometime.


	16. october sixteenth - praise kink (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’ve had an alright but shitty day.......... but i decided to get a little bit written down, even though i’m not even sure i like this enough to post it. but it’s 2am and i just know i’ll have a guilty conscience if i don’t post anything..... so enjoy the short, fluffy sweetness.

  * you’d known it from the first time you had been intimate with one another
  * the first time you had slid down his body, your hand fisting his cock before you took him into your mouth
  * the pretty _fuck_ that left his lips had your cunt tingling, making you increase your pace
  * you’d contemplated on taking it slow, giving him your best, but now that you had him in your mouth you couldn’t find one ounce of self control in your body
  * as you’d pulled your mouth off his cock, the words slipped from your lips
  * _**“you taste so good baby.”**_
  * you watched him as you kept moving your hand up and down his length, admired the way the blush crept into his cheeks
  * his head fell back against the covers as your dipped your head back down, mouth engulfing his cock again
  * his hands finding your hair, fingers tangling in the strands
  * pulling off with a pop, you slid down just a bit more, sucking on his balls, twirling your tongue around the sensitive skin
  * _**“you like that baby?”**_
  * you’d sultrily whispered, eyes on him like a vulture
  * he nodded, eyes closed, chest heaving as you continued to tease him
  * _**“such a good boy...”**_
  * you felt his cock twitch in your hand as you moved just a little further down, licking a firm stripe from the underside of his balls, all the way up to the head of his cock
  * he squirmed as you peppered kisses on his hips, just beside his cock, teasing him with your tongue
  * his fingers gripped the bedsheets tightly as you kept up your teasing, moving up his body slowly before finally straddling him
  * _**“you gonna be a good boy for me, buck?”**_
  * your finger trailed down his chest, his hooded eyes looking into yours as he slowly nodded and grabbed ahold of your hips
  * he let out the most delicious moan as you slid down his length, taking him completely
  * _**“fuck you fill me so good bucky, baby...”**_
  * he groaned, cock twitching inside you at your praise, a blush littering against his skin as you started riding him
  * _**“feels so good inside me, god you’re so big...”**_
  * he groaned loudly, followed by a whimper as he sat up and grabbed you behind the neck, pulling you into a kiss
  * _**“such a good boy, buck.”**_
  * you whispered against his lips and he whimpered as you drove him closer to his orgasm, bodies moving against one another
  * you felt overwhelmed as he shifted his hips slightly, hitting the spot inside you
  * you came around him just as he bit into your collarbone, cock twitching before he came as well
  * _**“love you so much, my good boy...”**_
  * you breathed into his ear as you both fell back on the bed, your head falling against his chest
  * he kissed the crown of your head, both of you relishing in the aftermath




	17. october seventeenth - multiple partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of AUTHORITY KINK (october 2nd)  
> hope you enjoy <3

“Who was he?” Steve had asked you when you both laid in the aftermath of yet another fuck in his tent. You pushed yourself up slightly, taking in his face as you tilted your head.

“Who?” You knew who he was talking about. You’d only ever mentioned _Sarge_ a couple of times in the last half a year you’d known Steve, but yet it still bugged him, and you knew it. He looked at you, seeing right through your façade.

“His name was James. Bucky.” Steve felt his breath hitch in his throat at the mention of his name. You watched him with curious eyes, you felt how his breathing picked up and how his eyes diverted from yours. “Is something wrong?” you tried, carefully.

“Nothing’s wrong… I just think we have more in common than you know.” He smirked at you, and you felt yourself getting even more curious.

“How so?” you challenged him, watching how his eyes shifted focus every second. _Thinking._ “What is it?” you sighed after he’d been silent for a good minute. “Steve, if you don’t wanna tell me then fine.” You pulled back from him slightly, only to be halted by the man himself.

“You know what I’m thinking about? Huh? What I wanna see?” he breathed into your ear, placing a kiss on your shoulder. You turned your head towards Steve, urging him to continue. “I wanna see you on your knees… on this bed… this Sarge taking you from behind… while your pretty lips are wrapped around my cock…”

You gasped before hitting him on his chest lightly, letting out a laugh. “You’re kidding, right?” You watched his face for a short while before your mouth fell open. “Steve?!”

You hadn’t seen him since that night, a week ago. You knew he had a mission coming up the next day, but the conversation the two of you had there on his bed, made your mind uneasy. But not as uneasy as the note in your hand.

_My tent. Six pm._

_Got a surprise for you._

_Don’t be late._

6 pm. You were outside Captain Rogers’ tent, heart beating out of your chest. You were curious about the surprise Steve had for you, tripping on your feet.

You pushed the door of the tent open, stepping into the warmth of his private quarters. “You’re right on time darling, come on in.” He was just standing there, in the middle of the tent, looking at you as you shrugged off your coat, hanging it on one of the chairs.

“Steve?” you tried as you walked closer to him, his hand coming up to stop you. “What’s going on?” you let out a nervous laugh as you watched Steve turn slightly, before he waved his hand slightly.

“Found you a surprise out in the field…” he walked around you, eyes on you like a vulture as you watched a figure slowly emerging from the shadows. You let out a gasp, Steve unbuttoning the front of your shirt from behind, watching as Bucky made his way closer to you.

“Sarge?” you felt the lump in your throat make its way up your tear ducts as he finally stood in front of you again, his hand coming up to rest against your bared neck as Steve slid off your shirt. “You... you’re…”

“Alive?” he breathed out with a smirk, hand sliding the strap of your underdress down your arm, baring just the top of your breast. “I’m very much alive, darling…” you felt your breath hitch in your throat as his arm came around your middle, pulling you into his chest.

Your lips fell against his longingly, immediately forgetting your other lover in the room. You only registered him as he cleared his throat. You pulled back from Bucky, noticing your disheveled state, trying to cover yourself.

“No, no darling, Don’t worry about that…” Steve came up to you and grasped your jaw in his hands, planting a firm kiss on your lips. “We’ve both seen the perfect body you hide under those clothes…” you felt the zipper of your skirt loosening before the material fell to the floor, your underdress and underwear following shortly after, leaving you naked before the two men.

“Somebody’s eager…” you giggled as you watched them watch you, watching how Bucky slowly rid himself of his clothes, showcasing big, dark bruises and cuts, followed by Steve doing the same thing, revealing his perfect, smooth skin without a trace of fight.

You watched as Steve turned to Bucky, pulling him into a kiss. Smooth face brushing against bruised skin took your breath away. It was way more erotic than you’d ever imagined. You watched them for a short while before you couldn’t take it any longer, walking over to join them.

When you reached them, you caressed both men’s backs softly, letting them know you were there. Both your hands slid down their bodies, coming in between them and grasping both cocks in your hands, making the men before you groan into each other’s mouths.

Before anything registered in their minds, you were on your knees between them, your tongue against Steve’s cock, licking him from base to tip. Bucky watched you through hooded eyes, his forehead resting against Steve’s as both of them panted.

Steve’s hand found the back of your head, encouraging you to take his cock into your mouth, to which you obediently obliged, opening your mouth and wrapping your lips around his cock. You swirled your tongue around him, just like you knew he liked it.

You bobbed your head against his length, taking him a little deeper with every move you made, holding onto his thighs for leverage. “Fuck that’s a sight for sore eyes…” you don’t know which of them spoke, and for the moment you couldn’t care less.

“You still up for this, Buck?” you heard Steve whisper, stilling your movements against his cock. You pulled off him with a pop, angling your body slightly before taking Bucky’s cock into your mouth, teasing the underside of his cock, like you knew he loved.

“Fuck that feels so good, darling…” the moan that left Bucky was more than enough of an answer for Steve as he pulled you away from Bucky, lifting you onto the bed. On your knees, you watched the two men as they both took a step back, admiring you.

“Come on boys, I ain’t got all night…” you extended yourself just a bit on the bulky bed, your ass pushed further into the air. You watched as they looked at each other, before Steve finally spoke.

“So which end you want?” Bucky smirked, walking right up to where your ass was presented, grabbing ahold of your hips before slapping your cheek. “You gonna be a good girl and suck Stevie’s cock real good?” you whimpered as you felt Bucky slide the head of his cock through your folds, teasing you.

You nodded as Steve approached your face, and you opened your mouth when he finally stood in front of you. “That’s what you wanted to see, right Captain?” you looked up at him through your lashes as Bucky slid into you slowly, stretching you ever so deliciously.

“Sarge taking me from behind…” a moan left your lips as Bucky pulled out of you before pushing himself back in, “while my pretty little lips are wrapped around your cock, Captain?” you opened your mouth wide, pushing your tongue out as Steve finally stepped closer, his cock finally within your reach.

Your mouth engulfed him, warm and soft and he threw his head back, knowing that if he watched Bucky fuck you while you sucked his cock, he would come on the spot. The only thing he registered was the sound of skin against skin, sinful moans and _your tongue._

Fuck if that tongue wasn’t blessed by the Gods themselves. He watched as your eyes rolled back into your head, Bucky’s hips hitting yours with an ever so sinful sound, moans from all three of you ricocheting through the tent.

“Fuck that feels so good… Right darling?” Steve’s hand wrapped itself in your hair, stroking your neck while you took him further down your throat. You nodded, looking up into his eyes slightly before Bucky landed a hard smack on your ass, making you whimper around Steve’s cock.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Bucky gasped, leaning forward against your back. “Been so long…” his hands gripped your hips tightly before his thrusts brought you over the edge, making you whimper harshly around Steve’s cock as you came.

Bucky followed you shortly after, pumping you full of his cum as he peppered kisses on your back. You felt Steve twitch in your mouth as his hips stuttered slightly, releasing himself on your tongue with a groan. You swallowed around him as you tried your best to catch your breaths, your legs soon after giving in to the weight of both yourself and Bucky.

Bucky laid behind you, wrapping his arms around your worn-out body, Steve finding a blanket to cover the three of you as he laid down in front of you. You laid your hand on Steve’s chest, leaning up tiredly to kiss his shoulder.

“Thank you for the surprise Captain... I loved it.”


	18. october eighteenth - choking (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m slowly feeling my inspiration for kinktober seep into nothing.... but i’ll try to keep going, because of you guys! so here’s another head canon.. i really appreciate your feedback <3

  * the first time he does it, it scares you
  * strong hand around your neck, cutting off your air supply
  * it was only for a short moment though, but long enough to make you lightheaded
  * meanwhile, it also ignited something within you, something you hadn’t ever felt before
  * you feared he noticed how your body tensed against him as he choked you
  * feared that he would think you didn't like it
  * you found yourself wishing he would do it again, just a simple hand resting on your skin enough to get you horny in an instant
  * when he kissed you, his hand laying at the back of your neck you wished it was resting on the other side of it
  * a week passed where the two of you had sex, but not how you wished for it to go
  * he was gentle, slow, unlike himself for once
  * the fourth time he was on top of you, you caved into your own want
  * grabbing his hand, moving it to your throat
  * he looked down at you with wide eyes, eyes roaming over your face
  * **_“i thought i’d scared you.”_**
  * his voice was barely a whisper, but it made you giggle
  * **_“bucky... you’ve been going all vanilla on me because you thought i was scared?”_**
  * you watched him as he nodded, his movements completely stilled by now
  * you let out a laugh, leaning up to give him a kiss
  * **_“I want you to fuck me hard while you choke me...”_**
  * you whispered seductively, hands coming down to grab his ass cheeks
  * **_“make me yours, mark me with your hands...”_**
  * you felt his cock twitch inside you at your words and you grinned as you watched his pupils dilate 
  * **_“fuck me with your big cock until i see stars, bucky...”_**
  * he groaned at your words, hand on your throat tightening as he started thrusting into you roughly
  * his hips slamming against yours, you brought your leg up around his waist, letting him thrust deeper
  * his hand tightened around our neck even more, making you gasp for air as your vision blacked
  * he let go just as you were about to struggle for a mouthful of air, your lungs drawing in a deep breath as he hit deep inside you, making your eyes flutter
  * **_“you like that, you little cock slut?”_**
  * bucky groaned into your ear as you whimpered, your back arching off the bed
  * his hand tightened against your throat again, making you gasp breathlessly
  * **_“answer me... you like this? hm?”_**
  * you nodded vividly, your eyes rolling back into your head as you tilted your hips slightly, leaning into his thrusts
  * when he let go of your throat you gasped, moaning as you threw your head back, his other hand coming down in between your bodies to play with your clit
  * his cock hit all the right spots inside you, mixed with his fingers you were dancing on the edge of euphoria
  * when his fingers closed around your throat again you came, air ridden from your lungs, chest heaving without breaths
  * you whimpered as stars filled your vision, feeling him pound into you before he finally let go of your throat, his cum painting the inside of your cunt white
  * you gasped for air, lightheaded and thoroughly fucked into a bliss
  * bucky peppered kisses along your collarbones, stroking your hair until you finally opened your eyes
  * then you smiled, a few short breaths still being pulled into your lungs
  * **_“yeah, buck... i liked that...”_**




	19. october nineteenth - cockwarming (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this head canon! i'm really proud of it!

  * you’re in that head space again
  * that head space where nothing mattered other than bringing james pleasure
  * he’s seated in his grand leather chair, watching you with hungry eyes
  * you’re naked - have been for most of the day since you woke up late and had nothing to do
  * you fall to your knees between his legs, placing a small kiss on the fabric of his pants, just over his cock
  * **_“you gonna be a good girl for me?”_**
  * his voice makes you shiver and you nod, feeling the subtle undertone of praise emitting heat from your belly
  * he slowly undoes his tie, leaning over your kneeling form to bind your hands behind your back with delicate precision
  * his hands glide up your arms after the last knot has been made, a slight moment between the two of you as he looks into your eyes
  * **_“safeword?”_**
  * even though you had been through the whole safeword ordeal more than a hundred times, you were still happy that he asked you every time
  * **_“pebbles,”_**
  * you whisper out before shuffling closer on your knees, looking up at him with doe eyes
  * **_“kiss me?”_** you smile sweetly, knowing that another word won’t leave your mouth in the next long while
  * he smiles, chuckles, before leaning in, holding your jaws with his hand as his lips brush over yours
  * you whine at the brief contact, but smile anyways, shuffling just a tad closer, now nestled right against his clothed thighs
  * he looks down at you, eyes warm and affectionate as he takes in your naked form between his legs
  * james pops the button of his pants, lifting his hips just a bit to free his hardening cock better, but he doesn’t take his pants off
  * he watches you as his hand grasp the back of your neck, bringing your mouth over his hardening member and pushes himself in-between your lips
  * you swallow his length down without hesitation, focusing on making everything enjoyable for james, your tongue softly grazing the underside
  * when james finally strokes over your hair, the sign, you relax, your nose pressed against his abdomen, his still hardening cock down your throat
  * a few moments pass where everything that happens is james watching you
  * admiring you with his cock down your throat, your irregular breaths trying to regulate themselves
  * you whimper when james moves slightly, leaning over to grab a book from his coffee table
  * his cock twitches against your tongue and you let out a moan, relishing in the feeling of him relaxing against the armchair
  * you hear him turn a page, and then his soft voice flows into your ears
  * _when he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow..._
  * you’re finally here, with him, just the two of you
  * you close your eyes, letting all sense of time slip away
  * everything but james’ voice and heavy cock in your mouth diminishes
  * it’s just the two of you, along with the words of harper lee falling from his lips
  * you try your best to keep your lips tight around his cock, but still a few drops of saliva escape, trailing down his balls
  * you’re a whimpering, salivating mess by the time he reaches the sixth page
  * he stops his reading for a short moment to shush you, before you go silent and he continues
  * it’s slowly getting harder to breathe, your lungs starved of deep breaths
  * still, you ignore it, knowing that james will be unsatisfied if you give in before he deems appropriate
  * and you’re not using the safeword, simply because you’re enjoying the struggling a little too much
  * you suddenly start seeing stars in front of your eyes, whimpering as your jaw goes into a cramp
  * you hear james lay down the book before a hand is roughly nestled in your hair
  * he pulls you off his cock roughly, taking in your spit covered chin and tear-stained cheeks
  * you gasp for air, looking into his eyes as a smirk plays on his lips
  * then his cock is back in your mouth, his hips thrusting fast and hard, making you gag around him
  * your mouth is dragged over his length with steady yet rough movements, making you gag and sputter around him
  * you feel his cock twitch, his hand tighten in your hair and holds your mouth just at the head of his cock
  * you close your lips around the head, looking up at him with wide eyes
  * a soft groan escapes his lips as you close your eyes, james’ cum spurting into your mouth soon after
  * you let out a wanton moan at the first taste, swallowing down everything he has to give before he pulls his cock out of your mouth
  * discarding his pants and shirt, he stands in front of you naked
  * he lifts you by the thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist, making sure to compensate for the hands tied behind your back
  * one hand under your ass and the other on your back he gives you a kiss before walking his way to the bedroom
  * when he lays you down gently, you know that this moment and the following will be all about you.




	20. october twentieth - blindfold (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's dedicated to kaley - i love you <3 thank you for always bringing me joy.

  * he’s reading in his armchair when you approach him, lip chewed between your teeth, hands behind your back
  * you watch as he sets his book down, eyeing you as you step closer to him
  * _**“what do you have there baby?”**_
  * you lips twitch into a smile as you hold out the blindfold for him to see, your shyness pulling a blush into your cheeks
  * _**“well i thought about... trying this on you? if you want?”**_
  * you sway your hips slightly, smiling with enthusiasm
  * he gets lost in the way you stand in front of him, unable to turn you down
  * he holds out his hand and you take it, watches as he intertwines your fingers
  * _**“alright baby.”**_
  * you blushed even more as he pulled you closer, pulling you into his lap, one knee on either side of his hips
  * **_“just show me.”_**
  * you smile before lifting your hands, slowly pulling the blindfold over his now closed eyes, watching how his lips part slightly
  * you tied it with a pretty bow, your hands twirling in the small hairs at the nape of his neck, trailing down to his shoulders
  * you scoot back just a little, unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his arms
  * then you get off his lap completely, grabbing his hand, making him stand
  * _**“do you trust me?”**_
  * you watch as he nods slowly, already affected by the removal of one of his senses
  * you walk him to your shared bed carefully, ridding him of his pants before laying him down
  * you climb in beside him, gently running your hands over his bare chest
  * _**“i’m not sure where to start...”**_
  * you whisper, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek
  * _**“i could... kiss your lips?”**_
  * your finger glides over the width of his mouth, making him shudder
  * _**“or... here?”**_
  * your fingers had made their way down to graze around his nipples lightly, making a breath hitch in his throat
  * _**“or here.”**_
  * your hand landed against his growing erection, before your hand slowly made it’s way under the material, yet not touching him
  * your lips connected with his, tongues tangling together, lips gliding and teeth nibbling at his bottom lip
  * your fingers curled themselves under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down as your mouth traveled south
  * your tongue swirled around his nipples, watching as he squirmed underneath you, his hands reaching out to grab you
  * you grabbed both his arms, straddling him and pushing his down against the bed
  * _**“patience, love...”**_
  * he let out a shaky breath, nodding before he went limp against the bed
  * you peppered kisses all over his torso, teasing him slightly before you halted, removing your tank top, freeing your breasts
  * you felt him squirm underneath you and you ground down against him to stop him
  * you involuntarily let out a moan, watching as his chest heaved
  * his hips bucked against yours in response and you fell forward slightly, bottom lip trapped in between your teeth
  * _**“buck you’re driving me crazy.”**_
  * you rolled off him and he let out a whimper at your absence
  * you slid down his boxers before straddling him, gridding your wetness over his hard cock
  * his hands slid up your sides, unable to keep them off you any longer
  * they quickly found your breasts, like they had done so many times before
  * you let out a whimper as he circled your nipples, making you hum in pleasure
  * he leaned up, lips attaching themselves to whatever skin they could find, the soft skin between your neck and your shoulder
  * his hips pushed against yours, his hard cock sliding in between your folds, making you whimper
  * _**“bucky...”**_
  * your hand made its way between your bodies, pressing his cock against your mound while moving your hips
  * his hands found your hips and lifted you slightly as you positioned him against your core
  * your hips moved over his gently, spreading your wetness over the head of his cock
  * he groaned as you slid down his length slowly, fully engulfing him in your heat
  * _**“fuck, bucky...”**_
  * you moan against his lips before they reconnect, your hips slowly rising and falling, arms wrapped around each other’s bodies
  * you moved your hips quicker, whimpering as his hands slid over your body, grabbing, pinching whatever skin he could
  * your hand found his and your fingers intertwined, making bucky lose all sense of comprehension
  * the soft sounds you let out, the scent of you, your tight heat around his cock made him lose himself in the moment
  * his hands tangled in your hair before his lips met yours wetly, tongues gliding against each other as you danced closer to the edge
  * _**“fuck bucky i’m gonna cum”**_
  * you felt his cock twitch within you as you picked up your pace yet again, coming closer
  * your cunt tightened around him, the movements of your hips becoming erratic
  * you gasped as your orgasm hit you, relishing in the feeling of bucky’s cock twitching inside you as he came along with you
  * you fell against his chest tiredly, both of you laying back before bucky removed the blindfold
  * looking down at you, he felt only love and admiration
  * your blissed out face looking right back at him, a small smile playing on your lips
  * _**“hi.”**_
  * it’s barely a whisper, but he hears it
  * _**“hi...”**_
  * he leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of your head
  * _**“promise me that wasn’t the last time we did that?”**_
  * you giggle at his question before you shake your head
  * _**“definitely not the last time.”**_




	21. october twentyfirst - hair pulling (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've started to count down the days. even though i loooooove writing this, it's such a challenge to keep something new coming!! i really hope y'all enjoy this though!

  * when he came home after a stressful mission, he heard the shower running and decided that would be the best way to relax himself
  * that’s where he found you, fingers between your thighs as moans left your mouth sinfully
  * he’d gotten on his knees after sliding into the shower, quickly lifting your leg over his shoulder without a word
  * it gave him easy access to your already dripping cunt, his tongue licking a broad stripe between your folds
  * your fingers tangled in his hair, you pull him closer to your core, telling him to _keep going_
  * his fingers joined his tongue soon after, making you see stars within minutes
  * you cum against his mouth hastily, his tongue licking your sweet release from your cunt
  * his cock is hard between his thighs as he rises to his full height, towering over you
  * your arms wrap around his neck with a whisper of _i missed you_
  * you sensed his want and need when he didn’t answer, quickly getting out of the shower to dry yourself off lightly, minimally
  * bucky loves it when you seductively climb into bed, on all fours, ass in the air, teasing him
  * his favorite times with you is fresh out of the shower, a few droplets of water not caught by the towel running down your skin
  * you look back over your shoulder, into his blue eyes
  * biting your lip as your gaze travels south, watching how the barely tied together towel on his hips shifts
  * your lips are swollen from biting them, and yet, you still smile
  * you love him too much, and he wants to hurt you for it
  * you feel his hands against you, positioning you before his hands lands against your ass
  * you whimper out as the red hand appears on your ass
  * you hear the towel drop and feel him as he runs his hand over the curve of your ass
  * then you feel his cock against your ass before he slides it down, through your folds
  * you moan out as he bumps your bundle of nerves, teasing you slowly
  * you’re practically dripping, and it’s apparent on his length as he pulls back slightly to admire your cunt
  * you know he could spend hours on just looking at you on your knees, so you tilt your hips slightly, letting out another quiet moan
  * when his cock slides into you, you throw your head back slightly, feeling him lay his chest against your back
  * **_“always so tight.”_**
  * your breaths are synchronized, taking just a short moment as you relax against him, getting used to his size
  * you feel him retract his hips as he straightens back up, grabbing your hair and twisting it in his hand in the process
  * then he starts to move
  * it’s not gentle at all, and not slow either
  * he gives you everything, hips pounding against yours as you whimper wantonly
  * slowly you find his rhythm and matches your thrusts to his, meeting his hips halfway
  * you whimper as his hands pulls harder on your hair, pulling your back against his chest forcefully
  * your hand comes up to wrap itself within his locks as his hips repeatedly hits your ass
  * the fingers of his other hand travels down the front of your body, finding your bundle of nerves
  * you moan loudly, easily becoming overly sensitive from his relentless thrusting
  * he pulls your hair and you tighten your fist in his, then your whole body tense and you let go around him
  * quivering as you try to keep matching his thrusts but failing, your moans of pleasure turning desperate
  * he’s still rolling your bundle of nerves between his fingers as he groans in your ear
  * **_“another, come on.”_**
  * you whimper as you fall back forward on the mattress, his hand in your hand stopping your head, yanking it back when your forearms land against the bed
  * **_“come on. need to feel it”_**
  * it comes out through his gritted teeth and you see stars as he hits your special spot
  * his hand leaves your hair to grab your hips, his fingers digging harshly into your skin
  * you know he’s close, and you delve into your own pleasure, your cunt clenching his cock harshly
  * it doesn’t take more than three thrusts for him to throw his head back, his cum filling you 
  * he collapses against your back, his erratic breaths filling your ears, the breaths felt against your shoulder
  * you love it when he stays inside you just a little while longer, relishing in your lovemaking
  * then he removes himself from you, wiping you clean before you collapse on the bed, tiredly
  * with a shaky gesture, he strokes your cheek before landing a kiss on your forehead
  * **_“i love you.”_**




	22. october twenty-second - bondage (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone say sub!bucky?

  * you took in the naked man before you
  * _perfect_
  * one of the many words you could use to describe him right at that moment
  * his arms bound at the headboard, his legs bound to the footrest
  * his chest was moving erratically, like he’d put up way more of a fight than he did in reality
  * you were close to losing yourself just looking at him
  * but who were you to blame?
  * his rosy cheeks, lust blown cerulean orbs watching you, duct tape covering his mouth
  * you smirked as he let out another whimper
  * **_“you want me to let you go james?”_**
  * you asked him and watched as he nodded erratically
  * you smiled just a little as you ripped the duct tape off his lips in a single pull
  * he hissed as the sting settled slowly, emitting an _ouch_ from his lips
  * **_“you agreed...”_**
  * he nodded and wet his lips with his tongue, watching you as you moved to the other side of the bed, finding your vibrator in the nightstand
  * **_“i’m not gonna let you go though, james, not yet...”_**
  * you whispered seductively as you bent down to his ear, biting his lobe
  * **_“i need to see you squirm first. preferably watch as your orgasm is prolonged so far out you’ll be a crying mess for me.”_**
  * a soft _please_ left his lips as you turned on the vibrator, laying it against his chest lightly
  * bringing it down to his nipples, circling them lightly as his breath hitches in his throat, his head thrown back
  * a wanton moan leaves his lips as you trail the vibrator further down, watching as his cock bounced lightly against his abdomen
  * you avoid his hard cock though, trailing the vibrator over his thighs, before moving down the bed, in between his legs
  * you tease him even more, sliding the vibrator up his balls, swirling it around 
  * he mewls and gasps as he clenches his toes, trying to pull his legs together
  * you leaned over his leaking cock, your breath teasing him as you moved the vibrator over his length
  * you were sure that by now he was seeing stars, his desperation bubbling within him
  * you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, taking him by surprise
  * he let out a loud groan, causing you to look up at him
  * what you see is somewhat the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen
  * eyes and cheeks wet with tears, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from his teeth’s assault
  * you moan around his length, quickly working him closer to his inevitable release
  * a quick hollow of your cheeks did it for him, along with the vibrations still coming against his balls
  * he _growled_ as he came in your mouth, whimpers and spams quickly overtaking his tired body
  * you swallowed what he offered you before you released his legs
  * you straddled him carefully and untied his arms, gently rubbing his wrists to get the circulation back in his hands
  * they wrapped around you swiftly
  * he moaned as your fingers traveled up to his neck, massaging his tense shoulders gently as he kept the pace you had set
  * **_“good boy.”_**
  * he let out a groan as you dug your nails into his back, offering him a few delicate kisses, letting him taste himself on your tongue
  * he let out a breathless _thank you_ as you laid your forehead against his, eyes staring longingly into one another
  * you kissed him again, trying to speak your gratitude for his consent without words
  * it was perfect
  * _he was perfect_




	23. october twenty-third - dirty talk (head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks the other way, whistling*

  * you moaned into the kiss as bucky kicked the door shut with his foot
  * he pushed you against the door and kissed you hard, forcing his tongue into your mouth
  * he nibbled at your bottom lips as you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer
  * **_“do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”_**
  * he whispered against your lips, grinding his hips into yours
  * **_“how much you turn me on?”_**
  * it sent a shiver down your spine as you whimpered, forcing your hips against his
  * with your head slightly thrown back the only thing you heard was the fabric of your shirt ripping before it landed on the ground
  * you moaned loudly when he leaned it, placing openmouthed kisses along your jaw, moving his lips down your throat
  * he moved your hair slightly to bare your skin for him, lips reattaching themselves to where your neck met your shoulder
  * his warm breath against your skin made goosebumps rise on your skin
  * **_“you’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that right?”_**
  * you whimper as he pulles your pants down roughly, ridding you of the rest of your clothes quickly
  * **_“you make me wanna do so many fucking filthy things to you.”_**
  * he lifted you by the thighs, carrying you to where his bedroom was located
  * **_“so many fucking things...”_**
  * he breathed out just before throwing you against the sheets
  * you whimpered as you watched him crawl up between your legs, his lips pressing soft kisses against your legs
  * it was crazy - the effect he had on you getting you on the edge as soon as it dropped an octave
  * **_“fuck me, bucky...”_**
  * it was barely a whisper, a shameless whisper
  * his breath was still like a ghost against your skin, until he was face to face with your mound
  * he was definitely taking his time, and too much of that
  * you were biting your lip so hard you almost drew blood, because you knew urging him on would only draw out the suspense
  * you felt his hands spread your legs before his tongue slid along your slit, the tip of his tongue circling your clit
  * **_“fuck, bucky!”_**
  * your eyes were rolling into the back of your head, cunt already dripping wet with anticipation
  * **_“i’m gonna fuck you so hard doll..”_**
  * all you felt was eagerness, impatience as you waited for him to make his next move
  * you knew he loved to make you know he was there, but keep you waiting for more in the process
  * you wanted it all, right in this moment, his cock, his mouth, his tongue, his fingers
  * but you knew he was restraining himself, enjoying every minute of it
  * **_“you’re tremblin’ doll...”_**
  * he smirked from between your legs, blowing a short breath against your heated cunt
  * **_“how much do you want this?”_**
  * you groaned, throwing your head back against the sheets
  * **_“so fucking much, please!”_**
  * he grinned as he watched you squirm
  * **_“you want my cock, huh? you want this big cock filling you up?”_**
  * you squeezed your eyes and clenched the muscles in your legs
  * **_“fuck, yes!”_**
  * you watched as he crawled on top of you, face coming to level with yours
  * you felt the tip of his cock against your folds and you moaned, loud
  * you were craving him, needy for him to take you away
  * you knew he was teasing you, making you lose your mind to it
  * you felt him much the head in slightly, then withdrawing it just as fast as it’d entered
  * **_“fuck, please!”_**
  * he grunted in your ear, sliding his cock against your folds
  * **_“you feel how hard you make me, doll?”_**
  * you nodded, knowing he was watching your face
  * **_“you want my fucking cock, huh?”_**
  * you nod again, at a loss for words
  * **_“then fucking take it!”_**
  * he thrusted into you with one swift motion, making you gasp out in both pleasure and pain
  * it took you by surprise, even though he’d been like this often
  * you knew he wouldn’t be gentle, but you hadn’t expected this
  * **_“so fucking tight, fuck!”_**
  * his hands digging into your hips kept you still as he slammed into you, making you see stars
  * you felt him stretching you just the way you loved, filling you to the brim, making you moan wantonly
  * **_“you like that, huh? you like me fucking your tight pussy hard?”_**
  * you whimper as you let out your confirmation, nails digging into his back painfully
  * **_“fuck me with your big cock bucky!”_**
  * he pushed into you impossibly deeper, pounding into you repeatedly
  * your warm, slick walls were clenching him ever so deliciously, drawing him closer to the edge 
  * his hand found your throat and he squeezed, making you lose your sense of time
  * the slap to your cheek brought you back to reality
  * **_“look at me while i fuck you!”_**
  * your eyes shot open to look into his, feral eyes watching you
  * he’d never slapped you before, but you somehow liked it, a lot
  * **_“you like that, huh? you a dirty lil’ slut for me?”_**
  * you nodded as he thrusted into you harder, slower this time, his his grinding against yours
  * **_“yes, fuck yes!”_**
  * you arch your back against him, his warm breath on your neck driving you crazy
  * **_“you want me to fuck you faster, huh? not all this slow shit?”_**
  * you whimper and nod before you feel him pick up the speed again, the sound of your skin slapping against each other
  * both of your grunts and moans filling his bedroom
  * you were both close to the edge, both of your orgasms just out of reach
  * the tight grip on your hips were definitely going to leave marks, but you didn’t care
  * **_“you gonna cum, huh?”_**
  * his quick deep thrusts made you see stars, his rock hard cock sliding into you so easily
  * **_“cum for me, you fucking slut. i love the feel of your cunt milking my fucking cock.”_**
  * you reached your climax just as his teeth sinked into the skin of your shoulder, a whiny groan leaving his lips as he came
  * he collapsed against you, deep breaths drawing into his lungs to ground himself
  * **_“fuck that was good...”_**
  * you giggle as he rolls off you
  * **_“i didn’t hurt you, did i?”_**
  * there he was - your loving boyfriend, sweet and caring
  * you trusted him with your everything, enough to let him manhandle you in ways you’d never tried before
  * **_“nope. best sex of my life.”_**




	24. october twenty-fourth - lactation kink (dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is dark. like murder dark. read at your own responsibility ❤️
> 
> warnings: forced pregnancy, lactation kink, mentions of rape, mur-der, hostage situation… basically just a situation you don’t wanna find yourself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of BREEDING KINK.

__

_When you’d handed over your phone, he’d bugged it. While he waited in his car, he checked your Flo app calendar. It was perfect timing. You were at the peak of your ovulation cycle. He had no time to waste. You just needed a push in the right direction._

_Bucky hoped this was it._

It wasn’t. You spent the first month tied to the bed, only getting up and out of the restraints of shower and use the bathroom. He would feed you as you laid in bed, and for the first many meals, you rejected any attempt of him feeding you.

He would force you though, force you to eat. Force you to sleep with him, force you to have sex with him. You spent the most of every night crying, consoling yourself silently as he slept beside you soundly. The first night you had screamed for someone - anyone - but he gagged you and kept you silent.

Some of the nights he would try to fuck you gently, but every time you would fight him he would take you harshly, pounding into you until your body complied and relaxed against him.

The first month passed in a blur. You knew he was giving you sleeping pills occasionally, but there wasn’t much you could do about it. He was mixing it in whatever food he was giving you.

He was a bit gentler with you during the second month. He’d changed all the locks in your apartment, and nailed every window shut. He’d let you free of the restraints though, which was way better than you had imagined, even though he was keeping you prisoner in your own home.

You wondered how he was able to keep you living there - when you hadn’t gone back to work for the past two months. He’d told you not to worry your pretty little head with it, and instead focus on producing a good egg for him to fertilize.

After the third month of excruciating, nightly love-making routines (as Bucky called them) to ensure your fertility, you felt the first wave of nausea hit you. You knew immediately what it meant. It scared you, knowing he would do anything to you to secure the baby’s health growing in your womb.

When he found out, he was ecstatic. You had missed your period. Went more than 14 days over time before he brought you a test. The two pink lines were your new worst nightmare.

You’d expected him to be… You actually didn’t know what you’d expected. That he would let you have a little more freedom? You didn’t get it.

He told you that he now, more than ever, needed to protect you properly. Anything that could harm the baby was removed from your bedroom and bathroom. You barely had anything left other than your bed and the large chair in the corner of the room. 

You were free to roam around your bedroom, though. That was settling, somehow.

_7 months later_

Your swollen belly was more than prominent. You hadn’t been out of the apartment for more than ten months, not going to any ultrasounds or checkups. It worried you just a little bit, but Bucky was persistent.

You were about to pop. If there was one thing you were worried about, it was when you had to deliver your baby. _What if it couldn’t come out naturally? Then you’d both die._

Your fear was always making Bucky chuckle. He’d countlessly assure you, that everything would be fine. 

You knew you had to get out of the hell hole you were kept in, but a plan didn’t start forming in your head until he started to become sloppy with locking the door to your bedroom. 

The first time he’d forgotten, he was more than eager to take you against the wall. It was the first time he noticed your breasts becoming heavier, the milk slowly starting to run in.

The second time it happened was in the middle of the night. You’d been throwing up in the bathroom, and he’d actually fell asleep beside you for just a short moment before waking up as you left the bed.

The third time it happened was that very morning. You didn’t hear him lock it when he came in with breakfast, like he usually did. When he went to the bathroom, you ventured out into the kitchen quickly before hurrying back to bed when you heard the toilet flush.

And that’s how you ended up in bed, with Bucky watching you like a hawk.

You watched how his hungry eyes followed his hand, drawing soft circles around your nipples. You leaned up, pulling his shirt over your head to expose your now naked, pregnant body to him completely, your nipples hardening from the cold air.

He admired your swollen bump, hands delicately running over the tightened skin. They slid upwards, both of his hands encapsulating your breasts. He found himself comfortable over you, watching you as he rid himself of his shirt.

You’d grown to get used to his presence and body over the last 10 months, and you felt your heart pick up the pace as he pushed his boxers down his thighs.

He looked down into your eyes as he sat back on his heels in between your legs, your hands circling your right breast, teasing him slightly. Bucky leaned down and licked from the underside of your fuller breast to your nipple.

He sucked your nipple into his mouth, pulling and sucking to set a steady rhythm. You heard him groan as you suspected your milk slowly making its way into his mouth.

Your hips bucked against his, your body pushing against him. Your hand courageously slid down his body, grabbing ahold of his cock. He pulled back from your breast to look at you quizzically, not sure about your actions.

You offered him a careful smile, giving his length a soft tug to encourage him to keep going. You caught his eyes darken further, before he with a growl leaned down, sucking your nipple into his mouth again, sucking harder this time.

Your wrist lazily tugged on his cock, making him groan against your skin, biting your nipple slightly before continuing his sucking. With every tug of your hand, he would suck on your breast, switching occasionally.

Bucky pulled back roughly soon after, scooting you over so he could sit against the headboard, making you whimper.

“Bucky?” your eyes were wide with surprise, your voice shaky.

“Need you, so much..” he quickly grabbed your hips and positioned you over him, rubbing his cock between your folds, slicking himself up with your arousal before pulling your hips down against his, his cock plunging inside you.

You gasped as his cock became enveloped completely within your heat, hitting your sensitive walls roughly. You watched him as he stared at your bouncing breasts.

“So good baby…” he whimpers as he leans in to press a kiss to where your neck and shoulder meet, his hands grazing with the soft skin of the side of your belly. They move upward to grasp your breasts again, tweaking your nipples.

His lips trail down to your breasts again, engulfing your nipple within his mouth, sucking on the skin. You start bouncing your hips carefully, your plan setting into motion. You let the soft moans spill from your mouth, watching as his eyes fluttered.

“You taste so good…” he moaned, nipple still in his mouth. You moved your hips just a tad faster, intent on making him come before you. He sucked your nipple hard before moving to the other, making you whine lightly. Your hard peaks were becoming overly sensitive.

You bounced faster, harder, clenching your walls around him to encourage his release. His head fell back against the wall, eyes closed, relishing in the feeling his release brought upon him. 

Your hand quickly found the sharp knife under the furthest pillow, gripping it tightly as you held it heavily in your hand, your hips halting. You watched as he slowly came back to you.

You stabbed the knife in between his 5th and 6th rib, making his eyes shoot open, a yelp leaving his mouth. Then you do it again. And again.

You twist it before retracting it quickly, dropping it to the floor before pushing yourself a far back on the bed as you could while cradling your belly, watching in fear as he looked down at the open wounds in his side, the blood running down to red the bedsheets.

His eyes shot back up to your face, his eyes full of anger and… _sadness?_ You felt your heart clench as you watched him straighten himself, before he let out a choked gasp, a slow trail of blood running down his chin.

You scrambled out of bed as he leaned forward, his hands grasping into the air to catch you. You watched as he slowly got out of bed, taking a step towards you, making you take one back.

You gasped as he fell to his knees in front of you. “Why?” his voice is strained, skin losing its tint. You bite your lips harshly as he coughs again, a splatter of blood landing in front of you.

“I can’t do this with you Bucky. You’re not normal. I can’t give you what you need.” you cry out as tears stream down his face steadily. You whimper and take another step back as he moves on his knees.

“But… I love… you, y/n. I love this… baby… Our baby…” His hand is clutching the wounds by now, blood spilling between his fingers. You whimper and yank the door of your bedroom open, collecting whatever clothes you’re able to find and put them on.

You look back at the bedroom door, catching him watching you with hooded eyes, leaning against the door frame. He’s struggling to breathe, and it’s visible.

“Don’t leave me.” he rasps, silently. “I love you.” 

You turn your back to him. Then you hear the loud thud against your floor. You squeeze your eyes together tightly, praying for everything to be over with. When you turn back to look at him, his eyes are set on you. 

He doesn’t blink. You don’t know how long you stand there, looking at him. The pool of blood around his torso is growing. You pull on his trench coat, finding his keys in the pocket of them.

You quickly search your apartment for a pair of shoes, sighing when you don’t find any. _Looks like he wasn’t ever gonna let you leave._ You unlock the front door, stepping out of your apartment before looking back at the man on the living room floor. 

His head has moved. Eyes are trained on you, withholding the eye contact. You shiver as you feel a wave of nausea hit you, before a strong cramp makes its way through your stomach.

You groan and lay a hand against it with a whimper. You shut your eyes before slamming the door shut, locking it for, hopefully, the last time.


	25. october twenty-fifth - cream pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: masturbation, oral sex (f rec), bucky’s metal arm, dirty talking, slight anal play, cream pie, cum eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys....  
> as you may have noticed, I didn't complete kinktober (yet)  
> some of you may follow me on Tumblr. for those of you who don't, here's my post:
> 
> first - i’d like to thank you all SO much for making my first kinktober one to remember. its been amazing getting all your likes and comments. it means the world to me that you like what i write.
> 
> second - writing kinktober has been an enjoyable challenge for me. i’ve loved brainstorming during the day and writing during the evening/night. most nights i’ve been writing until two am to get every little detail perfect.
> 
> now for the third - i’m starting my third and last internship tomorrow. (the first week has now passed and it's going really good) i’ve worked on worksheets, powerpoints and lesson plans for the last 2 weeks when not writing kinktober. it’s been a relief writing fan fiction that doesn’t relate to the american election tbh 😂
> 
> (we’re almost at the end)
> 
> i feel drained, tbh. i want to give you all something enjoyable to read, that i’m comfortable in sharing and fulfills my expectations of head canons/one shots.
> 
> i WILL finish kinktober for the sake of my own drive (i’ll feel bad if i don’t) but i probably won’t post the rest of the fics on the corresponding days.
> 
> THANK YOU for sticking with me.  
> I WILL FINISH kinktober. <3

“Fuck Bucky,” you groaned out, your fingers playing with your clit, the other hand twisting your nipple. The quick circles upon your bundle of nerves had your chest heaving, your head thrown back. You felt your stomach tighten before you held your breath languidly, whimpering.

“If you wanted me to join, you could’ve just asked…” his deep voice filled your ears, and your head shot up from where it had previously been thrown back. “I thought we had a deal…” he shut the door and walked over to you slowly, his metal fingers finding your bent knee, tips lightly grazing over your skin.

“Find you and ask you to join, I know… Rule number 7 in your FWB book.” you laid your head back again, letting out an exasperated sigh. You closed your eyes, fingers picking up the speed against your clit again. “I was so close, and you had to ruin it for me.”

His flesh hand grabbed your chin and turned your head to him, his lips ghosting over yours. Your eyes opened slightly, looking into his darkened eyes with admiration. “So, what’s it gonna be, Bucky, baby?” you lick his upper lip sensually, winking just once to tease him. “You gonna join me for the fun?”

You kept the pressure building in your stomach, fingers nimbly burying themselves within your cunt to gather your slick before rubbing over your bundle of nerves with added pressure, fingers gliding ever so smoothly. You heard his clothes hit the floor, one piece then another.

You smirked as his fingers wrapped around both your ankles before you were quickly turned on your stomach, rough hands upon your hips bringing you to your knees. You felt his breath fan over your cheeks before his tongue pushed itself against your core, emitting a deep moan from your throat.

His tongue swirled around your labia, between them before flattening against your clit, licking a broad stripe up to your northern hole. His tongue explored your vulva as wanton moans fell from your lips into the bed sheets, both his hands grabbing the flesh of your ass.

You felt him lean back before his cock slid into your core fiercely, making you gasp, his length filling you, stretching you to your limits. His hands slapped your cheeks, spreading them for his eyes to roam over your most intimate parts.

He set a rapid pace, thrusting into your slick heat harshly, balls slapping against your mound, hips creating sinful sounds as your skin slapped against one another. His metal hand slid into your hair, grasping your locks between his fingers before pulling you back. He leaned down to your ear, biting the lobe.

“Gonna fuck you full of my cum.” You moaned with a nod, whimpering as his cock hit every sensitive spot inside you. “Gonna watch it drip out of your fucked-out cunt.” His flesh fingers found your clit, swiping quick circles against the sensitive skin, making you gasp for air as your back arched upwards.

“Yeah, my good little slut, huh?” his metal hand released your hair as he straightened himself back up. “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you, you dirty little slut.?” You whimpered a _yes_ as your head fell forward, lading against the bed sheets as you neared your orgasm.

“You gonna let me fuck your ass someday?” he gritted through his teeth as your inner muscles clamped around his cock. You nodded, biting your lip at the thought before letting out another moan. You felt a generous drop of saliva fall against your puckered hole, before his finger slid through your tight ring of muscle.

Knuckle deep, you felt him wiggle his finger around slightly, testing the waters as he keeps up his pace, relentless as he’s desperate to make you cum. “Fuck that’s so good Buck…” you turn your head slightly and groan into the room, feeling another drop of saliva join the previous, before another finger slid past your rim.

With fingers curling into fists, you came around Bucky’s cock violently, gasping out as the pleasure from being filled in both of your holes overcame your senses, making stars appear before your eyes. You whimpered as he retracted his fingers from your ass, both hands grabbing your hips before he picked up the pace, his hips slamming against yours.

You let out a whine as he stilled against you, cock completely sheathed inside your convulsing core, emptying his hot seed deeply within you. His soft moans were like music to your ears, calming you and making you giggle as you came down from your high.

You felt him pull out of you, too blissed out to move, staying on all fours on the bed in front of him. “Clench.” He commanded, and you complied, clenching the muscles in your vulva. You knew he loved to watch his seed drip out of you, so you tilted your hips slightly, letting him get a better look.

You felt his cum trickle down your clit, halfway down your mound before it dripped onto the bed beneath you, staining your sheets. You knew he was watching intently, always mesmerized by the mess the two of you created together. You giggled as his fingers swiped between your folds, gathering your mixed fluids before bringing them to your lips.

You held his eyes as you sucked his fingers clean, smirking as you watched his eyes following your every move.

“Good girl.”


End file.
